May the odds be ever in your favor
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is an immortal. However for 100yrs he has been asleep. Once he wakes, 200yrs pass him by and he witness's the rise of The Hunger Games. Naruto has given up hope on ever ridding these violent games until he falls in love with a girl from District 12. Volunteering, Naruto has now become a tribute for the 74th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in his favor.
1. The Capitol

**Chapter One: The Capitol**

"Naruto you need to wake the fuck up,"

Gale sighed as he kicked his friend in the sides. He was only a year older than the boy, but for some reason Naruto acted like he was older than he was. For example, the drunken state he was in right now.

"Come back in three years," Naruto grumbled. Gale sighed and kicked Naruto a bit harder this time, causing the boy to grunt in pain and wake up. Sitting up Naruto grabbed his head due to the hangover.

"Shit, get me some water," Naruto ordered. Gale already had a glass in his hand and handed it to the blond who drank it down greedily. After refilling it about three more times and downing it in the same amount, Naruto finally sobered up…somewhat.

He looked at the boy in front of him to see he was standing their somewhat patiently, dressed up somewhat. "What's with the get up?" Naruto wondered, standing from the chair and going to his fridge for a big bottle of water which he started to drink.

Gale eyed the teen up and down. He stood at 6'3, sun-kissed messy blond hair, a light nice tan to his skin, three whisker marks on each cheek, sapphire blue eyes and a nice lean muscled form.

"Maybe if you weren't drunk then you would know what today is," Gale to the teen who glanced at him. Naruto finished drinking and stared at him with a blank expression before rolling his eyes and moving to his bedroom.

"Give me five minutes," Naruto said quietly. Gale did wait the five minutes and saw Naruto come back wearing somewhat decent attire instead of the rags he usually did. He wore a white button up collared shirt, which wasn't all the way buttoned up; some black slacks and loafers too.

Naruto followed Gale to the square of district 12, both in their own thoughts. The two boys stood within the crowd as they all watched the video of the hunger games and how it came to be.

Naruto however was not listening or paying attention because he was too busy thinking about how shitty his life has been since he sealed the Juubi within him.

Immortality.

He didn't see why Orochimaru wanted it so much, it's a bitch. Though his friends won the war, he was cast aside. Due to the sealing, he was overloaded with power and memories that weren't his own. And because of it, he fell into a deep sleep for 100 years or so.

He woke up, in a coffin that allowed oxygen, the he rose from the dirt. That dirt however, was where the Hokage tower was based at. It was completely gone, nothing remained, not even Konoha. All replaced with a barely living forest.

He tried summoning the toads, but he got nothing. He could barely use his chakra and still could to this day. Naruto was confused about the world around him but then he became lonely as centuries continued to pass, about 400 maybe 500 years.

He changed over the years since awakening. When he awoke in this strange time line, he looked everywhere for anyone that remembered him, but it was impossible. He even tried contacting Kyuubi but remembered that he was no longer the Kyuubi he knew…no longer his friend Kurama. He was the Juubi…who had no conscience, just pure chakra.

For the third time in his life, Naruto became scared. He was alone again, after he tried so hard to make so many friends and have so many people believe in him…he was alone. And for the maybe the fifth time in his lifetime, tears left his eyes.

Naruto hoped to wake up with his friends still around, he wanted to finally truly confess to Sakura…he wanted to become Hokage, he wanted to bring peace to the elemental nations. But… apparently…that wasn't the case.

When Naruto awoke, he awoke with various letters in his coffin. Though he wondered where they came from, he figured it out when he read them. They were from his friends.

Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Konohamaru, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Killer Bee, Gaara, The fifth Mizukage, but one was from he didn't know.

He happily read his friends letters, grinning as he realized they sent him later in their lives, telling him how they were and hoped he would wake up soon, and if he didn't then that they were very happy they met him and he changed them…made them stronger. It honestly did touch Naruto's heart.

But then he read the one from the stranger. When he opened it his eyes narrowed upon reading it, the letter said,

'_Naruto-sama, you do not know me and probably never will, but my name is Izumi Uchiha, I am the great granddaughter of Sasuke Uchiha and the Kyudaime Hokage. I wrote this to you because while the doctors say you will never wake up and it's only a matter of time before you die, I believe that you will…and I want you to be prepared for whatever is happening during the time you have waken. It's been 80 years since you have fallen into your coma._

_My great grandfather, Sasuke, became the Rokudaime Hokage and served for 42 years and like you wanted, there was peace brought to the elemental nations under the idea of all the Kages who participated in the 4__th__ shinobi war. Well I'm very sorry to say, it did not last very long._

_Peace…while it is great it become very laxing to those under it. Years started to pass and people started to lose the ability to use chakra, it caused a panic between those who couldn't and those who could. Leaders after the kages from your era rose and they weren't as…understanding those you knew. The fifth Shinobi world war ensued._

_To be really honest…there was no winner. While they were still people who could use chakra, they weren't as powerful Shinobi, no real training due to peace. So…the leaders dug and researched the planets properties and discovered Radiation. It didn't take long for science to create a human bomb made out of Radiation through the use of Ninjutsu._

_Villages, cities, towns…they all fell to the mighty power of the human bombs. Hundreds upon thousands died or were affected due to the radiation. The earth was literally scarred and probably still is in the time you are in. Keep in note that this all happened while I was still a teenager._

_The Hachidaime Hokage was…weak in terms of my clan. His will carried with whoever was winning, he only had his best interests, not Konoha's. Konohamaru Sarutobi-sama, The Nanadaime Hokage who served for 10 years did not choose him to be Hokage as he died in a mission, so it…sadly went to the people to choose as Sasuke-sama had dismissed the civilian council, the Shinobi council wasn't enough to make the decision, as they need a Hokage who appeals to both Shinobi and Civilian._

_Anyway, The Hachidaime Hokage signed a pact of 'Unity' between the other damaged villagers. They felt that the ability of fighting, the entertainment…the need for order stayed alive. So…that was when they had decided to section each country into 13 districts, Konoha ended up district twelve. But that is not the worst part,_

_The Blood Unity tournament was born. I really truly hope they still do not exist during the time you wake Naruto-sama. They are heartless spectacle to watch people die for no real cause, the need for survival. I know because I myself have been reaped to participate in the first and fourth Unity tournament. Once I reached the age of 18, I was safe not to participate. _

_Here is how it works, in each district four people are chosen from a jar of names. The names are people are between 12 and 21, two boys and two girls are chosen. The 52 people are then taken to an arena and are to team up to kill the other districts till there is one left. It doesn't matter if they can use chakra or not, it doesn't matter if they are children or not!_

_The Blood Unity tournament is to keep the 'peace' and 'order' in the world, so no uprising takes action like before the start of the fifth war. It's similar to the Chunin exams, but on a grander and bloody scale. It's sad now Naruto-sama. The Hokage was a position that was a goal worth reaching for._

_I tried, I really did. I became the Hokage, but it meant nothing. I was able to do nothing…they had so much power, the republic, I couldn't fight against them and bring back true order. I failed Ojiji-sama, I failed Kaa-sama and Tou-sama, and I failed you Naruto-sama._

_Please Naruto-sama, do what I couldn't. Do what you dreamt to do when you were awake, bring true peace to the elemental nations. Help my people, help them all. This order is only peaceful to those who live in the republic, district 1, 2 and 4. Everyone else is oppressed and have no choice but to obey or die._

_Heh, I bet if Danzo was alive to see this, he would be extremely happy, after hearing what my Ojiji told me about him, I bet he would._

_Forgive me for my failure Naruto-sama, I hope you don't have the mistfortune of waking up during the oppressed times, and if you do…please, I beg of you to help them. _

_My Ojiji-sama respected you, my grandfather respected you, my parents respected you, my clan respected you, and I respect you. Thank you for all you have done, Naruto-sama.'_

When Naruto had finished reading the letter he was in shock at this information. He traveled the world to see what was now happening and was happy to hear that the Blood Unity Tournament had fell apart because members within the senate of the republic rebelled against it.

But…about two hundred years later, something even worse than the Blood Unity tournament appeared.

The Hunger games.

The Republic was no longer standing, instead it was a dictatorship. Ran by one person, a president. The world was already scarred, and peace was getting boring, so they brought back the Blood Unity tournament in a worse more condensed form.

Instead of 52 tributes, it was 24, two from each district. And only one person could win. They tributes would be reaped, taken to the capitol to be seen as T.V stars before thrown in an arena for a battle to the death.

Naruto set out on a mission….

And he failed. There was nothing he could do, he could barely use his chakra! It was as if was locked away, and fucking hated it! He tried to use other methods but it was no use, the damn capitol had too much power.

He didn't want to give up because of a stupid reason like that, but then he was graced by actually watching the 46th hunger games and he realized that…these people actually enjoyed it. Either they enjoyed it or were to oppressed to even want to try and rise against it, they lost hope.

How could he help people who lost hope? You lead the horse to water but you couldn't make them drink. He tried various times to give the oppressed hope and he ended up 'dying' several times in return. After years, Naruto's optimistic nature slowly faded into a cynical, sarcastic, jackass nature.

He gave up on trying to give hope to people when they didn't want it. Though he did have regrets, he drank them away. Surprisingly, even though he couldn't use chakra, he could still heal at an alarming rate that he was not used too; hell sometimes it wouldn't even damage his skin.

His senses had also increased to new heights that took time getting used too. So, not fearing of becoming sick or anything like that, Naruto drank. He bet he could even out drink Tsunade which was saying something.

Though he looked 17, he sure didn't fucking act like it when he didn't want too. After he gave up on the people of Panem, he travelled…to every district and 'enjoyed' life as much as he could, changing names when he started to be suspected.

He fucked various of women, drank various drinks, pissed off a bunch of people…it was like he was a more carefree and less perverted Jiraiya. The life of a wanderer was awesome, but quickly got boring.

So he decided to live in district 13 seeing as they were a bit away from the capitol influence…well at least he did live there till he left for a bit and came back to fucking ashes. During his short time away they revolted and caused an uprising, so they were destroyed.

Now, Naruto was pissed but he was pissed for different reasons. He was pissed because if they revolted, then that meant they had some kind of hope to hold onto and strived for better. AND HE FUCKING MISSED IT!

If he didn't leave he could have finally taken the opportunity to help District 13 in their uprising! But…he fucking left…granted it was like for 3 years to get some capitol pussy and drinks but that wasn't the point!

So now, he lived in district twelve, which was the middle class part of Konoha but was now a coal mining district. Naruto went down to the coal mines a few times, but when he realized he could actually die from an explosion like that, he stayed away.

Now here was at the reaping for the 74th reaping, a small scowl on his face. During the years he still trained but not as intense as it was when he first awoke, he was more lax but his skills were nothing to put down.

He could still kill that damn cawing crow a few yards away with a simple flick of his wrist and knife.

After so many reapings you would think that he was chosen for at least one…but no, he wasn't. Mostly because he never kept still and because luck was always in his favor when it came to drawings like shit like this, so Naruto didn't think he would be participating unless one of _them _were chosen.

His eyes scanned over the crowd, looking for her in particular. The girl he took a high interest in. As he scanned he finally found her, she stood by her younger sister and mother, Katniss Everdeen.

God she was so fucking pretty, strong, brave and good willed…hmm, who would ever though he would fall an Uchiha? Yeah, she was an Uchiha, he could tell just by the small similarities she held to Sasuke. However, she was Izumi Uchiha's decedent on her fathers side.

He and Katniss's relationship was an odd one. They weren't enemies, but they weren't exactly friends either. They usually spoke to each other through Gale, but even then it was very light.

He had helped her, and always had helped her. She was one of the few people he cared for in this world, and he would be damned if she died because of these stupid games. So he hoped she wasn't picked…or her sister, Prim.

Naruto dazed eyes looked forward in surprise as he felt a prick and saw that his blood sample had been taken from him just like Gale previously. He glared at the peacekeeper and snatched his arm back and walked off to stand by the group of boys that were 18.

His eyes softened slightly as he looked at the first year reapers that were clutching their to their siblings like a lifeline.

He was forced to wait till the clock struck two and Mayor Undersee began his stupid repetitive speech about the hunger games. Naruto figured he would have said 'Rebel and die, don't rebel and live,' damn Snow and dramatic speeches.

It was then Naruto's good friend Haymitch Abernathy stumbled on stage drunk as hell. Naruto openly laughed at the man, not worried about the peacekeeprs or anything.

Because if they dared touch him he would kill them.

Haymitch puked then fell off stage and was carried off by the peace keepers and Naruto clapped for his performance.

Effie trinket, the fake ass bitch that Naruto disliked cleared her throat and smiled at the crowd as she spoke into the microphone. "Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor," she smiled but no one smiled back or said anything.

"Boo! Get off the stage," Naruto said, changing and throwing his voice. Effie looked to see who said that but couldn't place it while Naruto just chuckled to himself and earned chuckles from the others as well.

The woman started to rattle on how the hunger games were amazing and how she was glad that she was in district twelve. And that was one of the reasons why Naruto did not like her; everyone knew she hated the place and saw it beneath her.

After what seemed like hours she finally got to the drawings, ladies being first as always. Naruto stiffened slightly, a stoic expression on his face. Gale noticed Naruto's change and looked towards him in confusion.

"Primrose Everdeen," Effie called out with a small smile. The young girl was in complete shock, tears of fear starting to come from her eyes. She then started to walk over to the stage as Katniss started screaming her name.

Naruto had to keep himself from calling for Katniss to stop but he couldn't, that was her sister which was why…

"I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer," She screamed then regained her composure slightly. Everyone was surprised and not at the same time, they all knew the love Katniss held for her sister. Prim then ran to her sister, hugging her tightly, begging her not to do it.

"Well this is really unexpected for the first time ever we have a Volunteer from district twelve, give it up for our volunteer everybody!" Effie tried, clapping with a smile but no one held her amusement and just watched as Katniss stepped onto the stage.

"Hello dear, what is your name?" Effie asked the girl, holding the microphone to her. Katniss stated her name, still in a dazed state and this made Effie smile a bit more. "Am I right to assume that was your younger sister?"

"No shit!" Naruto threw his voice again causing her to scowl at whoever said that. She then turned her attention to the boy jar and started ruffling through names.

"Now for the boys," Effie smiled, she picked on up and opened and looked towards the crowd with a slightly bigger smile and it only served for her to be on Naruto's shit list.

"Gale Hawthorne," She called, Naruto, Gale and Katniss's eyes widened at this.

"I volunteer!" Naruto shouted causing the attention to go to him. Gale looked at him in confusion as did Katniss, a look of recognition in her eyes at seeing him. Effie gasped in delight at the fact of two volunteers.

Naruto started to walk towards the stage but Gale grabbed his arm and squeezed. "Naruto, what the hell do you think your doing?" Gale demanded quietly. Naruto just gave him a blank look and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm saving both of your asses. Katniss needs to live, for her family as do you Gale. Watch over them, ne?" Naruto smiled at his real friend since he awoke. Gale just looked shocked as Naruto slipped out of his grasp and walked towards the stage, his eyes on Katniss the whole time who returned the gesture.

Naruto gave a small charming smile towards her and stood to the side of her, as if he accepting his fate.

"What is your name young man?" Effie asked, holding the microphone to him. Naruto glanced at her before speaking.

"Naruto Uzumaki," He stated this caused her to smile brightly and face the crowd and spoke in a 'loving' voice.

"Two volunteers! This is a great event!" She said completely giddy. Naruto gave a visible scowl at her but he and Effie noticed Katniss's eyes were still on him. "You two, shake hands," Effie ordered.

Naruto shrugged and turned to her, a larger smile on his face offering his hand. Katniss hesistantly reached for it, mistrust and worry in her eyes at looking at him. Once she grasped it, Naruto softly shook his, his smile still in place.

"Katnip," Naruto teased causing her to squeeze in annoyance. Naruto just chuckled before his smile dropped and he gazed seriously at her. "You will comeback Katniss, I promise….just trust me," Naruto whispered quietly. Katniss let a tear fall from her eye as she nodded.

When they turned their heads to the crowd, still holding their shake, they saw the three fingered salute of goodbye given to them by everyone in the audience. Effie seemed confused by this while Naruto and Katniss returned the gesture.

Even when the anthem stopped playing, they still held their hands in the shake.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat in a chair waiting for the peace keepers to come get him. It was visiting time before the tributes had to leave, but Naruto doubted anyone was going to come see him. He was happily mistaken as Gale did come in with a frown look on his face.

"Yo," Naruto grinned but he received a punch to his face that barely hurt but it looked like it did.

"What the hell are you thinking?! Why would you volunteer for me?!" Gale demanded. Naruto sighed as he rubbed his face and gave a shrug.

"I don't let my friends face their problems alone, not when I can help it. Gale, you have a family to take care of…Katniss too. How can either of you take care of them if you are both put in that arena to kill each other? I don't understand," Naruto raised a brow.

"But…I could have helped her, made sure she could…"

"Live? Sorry man, but as great as you are, it's not enough. I'm pretty sure you would die in there, or Katniss. And I can't let that happen, what kind of friend would I be if that were the case?" Naruto wondered with a sigh.

"And would about you?! You can barely stay sober! Yeah you're a good hunter but that's basically it! Naruto, how can you keep Katniss alive?!" Gale demanded. Naruto frowned then gave a smirk.

"Lets just say I have a better chance of keeping her alive than you do my friend. I gave Katniss my word that she will comeback, and not in a body bag. I'm giving you my word she will comeback too, then you can finally confess to her," Naruto grunted.

"Eh? What the hell are you talking about?" Gale wondered. Naruto blinked raising his eye brow once again.

"You mean to tell me you _don't_ have feelings for Katnip?" Naruto asked. Gale shook his head.

"Not really, I love her yes but as a sister. Its part of the reason why I want you to keep your word about bringing her back. And I also want you to be safe and be the last one to die, even if its to her. Naruto promise me," Gale ordered seriously.

"Yeah yeah, I promise," Naruto waved him off. Gale nodded and gave his friend a manly hug before he was seen out by the Peacekeepers. Naruto sat back down in his chair and rubbed his jaw. "Hmm, that will leave a bruise,"

His head lifted up when he saw the family of Katniss walk in. Prim and her mother looked somewhat sad. Naruto frowned but he smiled at Prim as he walked towards her.

"Look Prim, you don't have to worry about your sister, I'll keep her safe. I promise," Naruto grinned. Prim looked up at him with teary eyes, probably just came from seeing her sister. She hugged Naruto, crying into his chest.

Naruto gave her comfort as he nodded to her mother who nodded back. He gave the girl one last grin before they were forced to leave. With a sigh, he ran his hands through his blond locks.

"Troublesome,"

* * *

The blond ex-shinobi stood close to Katniss as they walked to the train. She was silent, in her own world at the moment. They both ignored the reporters and photographers that crowded them on the way to the train.

But they were forced to stop in front of the capitol train due to reporters wanting to get an actual picture of the two volunteers. Naruto threw up the bird with a scowl on his face, showing his rebellious nature and Katniss just averted her eyes though still faced the camera.

When the doors did finally close, Katniss stumbled into him, in both shock and exhilaration as the train took off from the station. "Sorry," She mumbled as Naruto steadied her, arms wrapped around her waist.

"No problem," Naruto said giving his signature foxy grin. His grin though faded as he gazed at her. It was interesting that the one who is usually so controlled would have such intense emotions flickering across her face and in her eyes.

Said girl was trying to deal with her feelings as she continued to stare at the man who had helped her and supported her from the shadows. A man in which she owed her life too…where would she be without him? Dead probably.

Ugh, she hated owing people.

"I need to change," She got out lamely before clearing her throat. She wriggled out of Naruto's arms before heading down the hallway.

Naruto just watched her go, a small frown on his face. With a small shrug he followed Katniss down the hall looking for his room, which upon trial and error he finally found it. It was nice to put it mildly. Almost better than his apartment during his time in Konoha.

That thought started to bring depressing thoughts to him but he slapped his face, shaking him from those thoughts. He didn't need to distracted, he already ignored his one rule of letting someone get close. Which is why he needed to get Katniss out.

She needed to live.

Standing he went through the closet to get out of his reaping clothes, though there wasn't any orange there was a dark red which was good enough. He put on the red short sleeved shirt and black sweats. He didn't bother wearing shoes because he didn't feel like it.

Leaving the room he bumped into Effie Trinket, and though he extremely disliked her, he helped her up anyway, because he was a gentlemen. He then left for the dining room seeing as he missed breakfast because of Gale's rushing and was starving.

Upon reaching the room he saw a basket of rolls and grabbed one of them and took a big bite. He then went into the wine cooler looking for something good to drink.

"Um aren't you too young to drink?" Effie asked in confusion as she watched Naruto.

"Aren't I too young to die?" Naruto shot back, not even facing her to give the reply. He grinned as he found an unopened bottle of brandy. Naruto didn't even bother looking for a cup as he popped the top open and drank straight from the bottle as if it was water.

Effie just blinked in shock as he sat down, leaning back in his chair. "You guys got any ramen around here?" Naruto asked after sighing in relief from the drink. Effie shook her head causing him to grunt. "That's a shame,"

He and Effie glanced towards the opening sliding door which Katniss came out of. Naruto raised a brow at her appearance, seeing as her hair was now down and she was wearing loose comfortable clothes, that did nothing to hide her curves like they were supposed too.

The girl nodded to him in greeting before asking where Haymitch was.

"Haven't seen him, probably trying to get over a hangover," Naruto shrugged as he took another swig of the alcohol. Katniss gave him a questioning gaze but did not voice her question. Naruto noticed and offered her some.

"No thanks," She denied shaking her head. Naruto just gave her a blank look.

"Look Katnip, though it is highly unlikely since I am a complete badass, but you may never get to enjoy the pleasures of alcohol, might as well go for it right?" Naruto suggested. Though she bristled slightly at the nickname she huffed before grabbing a glass and allowing him to pour her some.

Naruto did so with a grin and watched her drink it slowly. She gave a cough and grabbed her throat at bit making Naruto chuckle, "Yeah, burns your throat when you first try it, but the more you drink, the more it cools and you can actually savor the taste," Naruto smiled.

Katniss just looked away from him, a small blush on her cheeks. "How is it?" He asked her, her blush increased a bit.

"It's good," She grumbled before taking another sip, expecting the burning sensation. This allowed her to savor the taste like Naruto mentioned.

The food then came, coming in courses. They were served a thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, with a chocolate cake. Naruto stared at the lamb chops with a twichting eye and looked towards there servants.

"You guys got chicken?" His answer was a nod. "Well I'll have that, baked with Italian dressing please," Naruto ordered. They bowed and left to go do so.

"You don't like lamb?" Effie asked, sitting down beside Katniss who began taking food and eating slowly. Naruto shook his head in response.

"No, Lamb gives me gas and Pork is disgusting. I refuse to eat something that rolls around and eats it's own shit," Naruto scowled causing the two women to look at him in surprise. He shrugged, not caring of their opinion about his food choice.

After dinner they were brought to a different part of the train to watch the recaps of the reapings. Naruto wasn't to thrilled to see his competition, since he knew he could kill them all in a blink of an eye without chakra. And seeing their terrified faces would only make it difficult for him to bear, killing children wasn't something he liked….

Didn't mean he wouldn't fuck them up, there's a difference.

So he sat beside Katniss, a little close but neither of them noticed. He closed his eyes for most of them, opening them for District eleven. That was a mistake as his eyes open right when a little girl is called to the stage. She is a tiny thing, skinny arms, skinny legs, dark skin and curly brown hair. Almost the perfect contrast to her tribute partner, Thresh who was to put it simply, a giant.

Then it finally came around to district twelve.

They watched as Prim's name was called and Katniss' desperation is plain to see as she pushed her sister behind her. He admired how she only lost her emotion for a split second in order to save her sister before regaining it back just as quickly. Her natural strength bade her look dangerous and certain which he was grateful for; although only he was able to see the familiar fear in her eyes. The commenter's talk about their confusion, as to why the crowd won't applause.

Then Gale's name is called and Naruto just gave a small smirk at the power in his voice as he volunteers. It gets a bit bigger when the female commentator says she would like to basically ravish him.

Though not exactly touching her, Naruto felt Katniss stiffen next to him at the commentators next words.

"Do those two know each other?" The male asked excitedly, leaning forward when Katniss and Naruto don't let go of each others hand.

"It seems like it, look at the way they're looking at each other," The woman says though not as enthusiastic as the male. "They could be more than friends, but so far this looks like an exciting games!"

Naruto huffed lightly, turning off the T.V, Katniss nodding in thanks.

"They are not right you know, we aren't more than friends," Katniss warned him which he just shrugged at.

"Never said they were Katnip, I mean we aren't even really friends, associates actually," Naruto shrugged and while he had a nonchalant expression inwardly he had a frown, not liking that idea of knowing her but not being friends with someone as aweseome as her. "We can change that though,"

She turned to him with a narrowed glare, "What do you mean by that Uzumaki?" Naruto raised a brow before he chuckled and gave an answer.

"I mean the friends part Katnip, we can be friends…right?" He asked with a kind smile. Katniss looked at him uncomfortably which caused a sense of dejavu to wash over him. "I won't hurt you," he said gently in a near whisper.

"I know you wont, it's just…" She gave a sigh not even finishing. "Yes, we can be friends…Naruto," the girl added. Naruto grinned in response, jumping up and giving a stretch.

"Awesome! Besides Katnip its up to you if you want to be more than friends, I honestly wouldn't mind and would like that idea, after all you are really stunning," Naruto grinned and walked off, knowing the girl had a large blush on her face…which she did.

She couldn't even give a reply, only sputter as he walked off like he said nothing. Katniss regained her composure and hopped up following after Naruto with a scowl on her face.

"Naruto! What do you mean by…." She stopped in the dining area to see a somewhat sober Haymitch eating his dinner and Naruto sitting beside him having a glass of wine. The two just looked at her still doing what they were doing.

Feeling a headache coming she just huffed turned around and walked off, "I'm going to bed," she didn't stay long to hear the response from Naruto who just chuckled as Haymitch ate his dinner.

"She's seems like a feisty one," Haymitch muttered, Naruto nodded his head in agreement, sipping on his wine.

"That she is, gorgeous too. Though a bit stubborn and strong. Look Mitch, I need you to focus your training on her, I don't need it but she does," Naruto told his 'older' friend. Haymitch just grunted, not giving a real response but he stopped when Naruto grabbed his arm and squeezed it tight. The man looked into Naruto's blue eyes in surprise.

"I'm serious Haymitch," Naruto spoke in a deadly serious tone. Haymitch just gazed at the teen and gave a nod.

"Alright, but I need to find out what she is good at," Haymitch informed, returning to eating his food. Naruto gave a nod as he gave the information about Katniss's skills that she would be too stubborn to give.

* * *

Katniss lay on her bed, her left arm covering both her eyes. She needed to get her head in the game. She _couldn't_ let her walls fall down, she _wouldn't_ break her promise to Prim of returning…but she also _can't_ let her debt to the blond man go unpaid.

She had told him earlier they could be friends; even so…she didn't know _what_ to consider him.

He was her savior, after all he saved her not too long ago when she was starving and on the brink of death due to malnutrition. He helped her and gave her the fresh bread he just paid for. Not only that, she knew he was the one supplying her and her family with food after that night. Though he never said anything.

Whenever she saw him through Gale, she wanted to speak with him and tell him how grateful she was for his kindness and help…but she always backed out and got nervous. What if…wait…what if nothing! She knew that Naruto knew she knew.

Naruto is actually a nice guy, it wasn't like he was going to do anything negative to her. After all he helped her, why would he hurt her?

As she pondered on it more, the more she thought about Naruto. Yes he was cute…extremely actually but he and Gale were the only experiences she had with boys. She wanted to say he wasn't interested in her…but she could tell that was clearly not the case.

The girl sighed turning herself to the side of her bed, kicking her feet over the edge. She needed some fresh air. Quickly, she opened the door and started to head to the back of the train, remembering a compartment which circulated the air from outside.

But of course fate liked fucking her over lately.

She bit back a sigh when seeing the found the one person she didn't want to see right now, sitting down in the said room.

"Couldn't sleep?" Naruto asked softly, right before she could make her exit. This time she did let out a sigh,

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled as he moved to the side a bit and patted the spot next to him.

"You can sit down if you like," He offered. Katniss frowned and was going to question it but didn't feel like going back and forth with the blond so she just did so. They fell into compatible silence. "You worried, aren't you?"

"Yes, was her reply after a moment of thought, deciding to tell him the truth.

"It's understandable," Naruto nodded, still quiet. "I…I really wish we could have been better friends sooner, Katniss," Naruto told her truthfully causing her to look at him.

"I do too," Katniss said sincerely, even though she knew it would've made it only that much harder. Naruto turned to her to meet her gaze and it was like he heard her thoughts because of what he said next,

"Don't worry about anything else other than surviving Katniss. You won't kill me and…" Before he could even finish she jumped off with a glare to her face.

"How the hell do you know that?! I promised Prim I would come back! How the hell do I know you won't try and kill me?! You may be trying to get my defences down and…" She was cut off when Naruto pulled her back down and covered her lips with his, shutting her up.

Katniss was in shock, her first kiss was just taken. Although she had nothing to really go by other than seeing her parents do it when she was younger, it was nice. The kiss was warm and touching, and made her heart flutter.

Naruto pulled away, a smirk like smile on his lips. "Now that that shut you up, I was trying to say I won't kill you. I would never do anything to hurt you. I don't care about the rules or the damn games, you are my only priority when we enter that arena," Naruto explained to her as she was just silent.

"You want to know why I'm trying so hard in being friends with you? It's because I want you to trust me, I need you to trust me if we are going to work together to get out. You are not the only one who made promises, I made a promise to your sister and Gale I would have you back alive, with or without me. And I've also promised you. You deserve better Katniss, but you don't deserve this," Naruto finished with a sad smile.

Standing up he headed for the door, but just as he was about to walk out he stopped with a sigh. "I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss, it must have been very important to you. I did not mean it in a romantic way, just to make you listen. I won't do it again, Goodnight, Katniss," Naruto bid before he left.

Katniss didn't get any sleep that night.


	2. Sliding into her heart

**Chapter Two: Sliding into her heart**

Groggily, Katniss made her way through the train, her eyes heavy from the lack of sleep. With sore arms she opened the dining car door, brushed past Effie and sat down at the table. Haymitch was chuckling, as he seemed to be listening to a somewhat excited Naruto.

"Well good morning sweetheart, good sleep I hope?" Haymitch teased, obviously seeing she got no such thing. The girl glared at him, but averted Naruto's blue eyed gaze. Soon enough an enormous platter of food is served. Eggs, Ham, chicken for Naruto and piles of fried potatoes. She though noticed a rich brown cup of something she's never seen…but it was by Naruto.

"Hot chocolate, it's really good," Naruto smiled, sliding the cup to her side. She just nodded, taking his word for it. The girl took a a tentative sip and then gulps, then ignoring the rest of her meal till she had consumed the entire thing. Setting the cup down she gives off a long and satisfied sigh.

"Good?" Naruto smirked teasingly, she just gave a small nod. She began eating, seeing as the hot chocolate wouldn't have been good to let sit without food. But as she ate she stared down her breakfast mates, after awhile she growled a bit,

"You're supposed to give us advice," Katniss stated, referring to Haymitch. The man laughed in response.

"Here's some advice, stay alive," was his reply before he stopped eating as Katniss stabbed a butter knife into the table between the space of his fingers.

"That is Mahogany!" Effie scolded but she was ignored. Haymitch looked a bit impressed by Katniss's skill of not stabbing his hand when she could've. He reached for the liquor but it was quickly snatched by Naruto.

"My, you're not entirely hopeless. You seem fit, both are attractive enough. Once the stylist gets a hold of you, you'll look better than average," Haymitch observed them. Naruto and Katniss just give nods.

The games weren't a beauty contest…but the best looking tribute tended to get the most sponsors. In the past, Naruto had actually been a sponsor to this one girl during the 33rd hunger games…ended up winning, but died during the stupid quarter quell two years later. What a shame.

"All right you two, I'll make a deal with you. Don't interfere with my drinking and I'll stay sober enough to help you," Haymitch mumbles. "But you have to do exactly what I say,"

"Whatever," Naruto agreed with a cross of his arms. Katniss just nodded, she needed as much as she could get. She gave a discreet glance to Naruto when thinking of that.

"Now, listen children, in a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist," Haymitch ordered.

The two just nodded. He took a different bottle of liquor from the table and leaves the car. As the door swings shut behind him, the car goes dark which makes the two think they were in a tunnel.

Naruto and Katniss share a glance but say nothing, only standing in silence as the train speeds along. When the train finally started to slow, bright flashes of light flooded through the care, Katniss rushes to the window and even opens her mouth in awe.

The blond just walked at a leisurely pace, guessing they were in the capitol which didn't really change since he last visited. It still looked high tech that even Shinobi from his past would be awe inspired at, people were still oddly dressed with bizarre hair and painted faces. Naruto just shook his head at that fact, it was really weird. It took a while for him to decide if the woman he tried to court was pretty or ugly under the heavy makeup.

Everything about them still seemed artificial and absolutely disgusting. When Naruto had the chance to choose a woman who wore make up and looked cute or a woman who didn't wear makeup and was average…he went with the one with no make up. There was something about those types he liked.

He could read their lips saying "The Volunteers!" as the people began to point and recognize a tribute train rolling into the city.

Katniss clicked her teeth and stepped away from the window in disgust. But before she could fully hide in the shadows, she felt a hand grab her wrist stopping her. She looked towards Naruto who was looking down at her, a real small smile on his lips.

"Just smile and wave, some of these people are sponsors," Naruto told her. Katniss then watched as he faced the window, his smile instantly turning fake. Katniss followed his lead, even brining their hands over their heads, and the crowd outside goes wild.

The smiles dropped into scowls when the train once again becomes dark when they pull into the station. Naruto released her hand, giving a somewhat apologetic nod. He turned away from her and began to leave.

"So you're just going to stop being my friend?" She asked softly, stopping him. Naruto turned to her, in confusion seeing the frown on her face, staring at him.

"Of course not Katnip, I have always been your friend and always will be. I'm just waiting for the same gesture," Naruto told her before he did leave, allowing her to ponder what he said.

* * *

"FUCK!"

Naruto cursed through gritted teeth as a loud ripping noise echoed through the room. His legs felt bare and sore as did his chest from the constant ripping of his hair. It didn't fucking matter if he disliked capitol people, it fucking actually hurt! He didn't know how women waxed without bursting in tears of pain.

His prep team encircled him for the hundredth time as they were satisfied there wasn't a hair left on him. "You're all done darling!" One said in a squeal. "You can finally meet Portia!" With that they exited the room in a mass of giggles.

Scanning the room, it looked too bright, white walls, resisting the need to cover himself. He knew from various experiences stylist didn't like a modest one. And even though he was completely confident in his body, now was not the time.

A tap of a knock was heard on the door before the door opens and a young woman walks in; he guessed it was Portia. Naruto could only stare at her appearance.

She had a skin tone a shade darker than his and puffed blond hair, which was slightly curled. Her nails were gold and sharp. She wore a simple not very capitol like black dress. Had on black lipstick and purplish pink eye shadow. She stood tall at 5'8 with tall black heels and stockings.

Weird

"Hello Naruto, I am Portia, your stylist," She says, her voice having only a slight capitol accent. Naruto just waved in response,

"Hi,"

Portia nods, before mimics the prep teams earlier actions, walking around Naruto's naked body. "You're new right?" Naruto figured, having seen her on T.V since watching the damn games. She gave a nod as a answer.

"You choose district twelve or were you assigned?" Naruto asked casually, the pain was fading away which he was grateful for.

"Me and my partner chose it," She answered. Naruto nodded impressed a bit. "Why don't you put on your robe and we'll have a chat," she said walking to the sitting room. He followed her lead and sat down comfortably, as if he owned the place.

"Would you like something to drink?" She offered politely.

"You got any whiskey?" Naruto asked. She just blinked in surprise before nodding, pressing a button allowing a bottle of water to appear and an empty glass and full bottle of whiskey. She was going to pour him a glass but he just took the bottle instead, drinking straight from it.

"You are different from other tributes," Portia said slowly. Naruto just shrugged in response.

"Yup. Unlike these other nose wipes I know what the hell I'm doing. This may be my first time in the games, but not my first time in a battle. So Portia, what do you have for me?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Well, my partner, Cinna, is the stylist for your…fellow tribute, Katniss," she told him shooting an amused glance but he didn't give a reaction. A blank face was still his expression, and the bottle of whiskey still in his hand ready for another swig.

"Anyway, or current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district," Portia told him which he nodded in understanding.

"So, we need to be stripped naked with coal dust then? Sounds…cliché but I wouldn't mind seeing my dear Katnip like that," Naruto chuckled a bit perversely at the thought. Portia gave a laugh but shook her head.

"Not exactly. You see, Cinna and I think that nakedness and coal mining is very overdone. No one will remember you in that, well maybe they will but that's not the point. We both see it as our job to make the district twelve tributes, unforgettable," Portia explained.

"…."

"…."

"So Katnip won't be naked?" He asked with a raised brow.

Portia gave a chuckle, "Positive. But I must ask you Naruto," She paused giving him a grin. "Are you afraid of fire?"

Naruto's response was just to take another swig of his beverage while gazing at her.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto is dressed in what will either be the most sensational or the deadliest costume in the opening ceremonies…maybe both.

He was wearing a black unitard underneath metal plated samurai like armor, similar to Madara Uchiha's armor. On the back of Naruto's armor was the etched emblem of the Konoha emblem in orange. Naruto wore black gloves and boots as well, what finished off the design was the headband he wore…it was a Konoha Shinobi headband, Naruto's to be exact, except it was cleaned up after years of not being used.

To add the ferocity of his outfit, a sword was strapped to his side, his hair was wild and seemed untamed, two bangs stuck up looking like a pair of horns. It was pretty badass, seeing as it was Naruto's design with the help of Portia.

"Remember, it's not real flame. Just a little synthetic fire Cinna and I came up with, you'll be perfectly safe," Portia says Naruto just gave a light snort with a nod.

"I know I will, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm more worried about Katnip than myself," Naruto muttered. Speaking of the girl, she finally made her appearance and Naruto's eyes widened as a grin came upon his face.

Katniss wore a similar outfit to his, only it was modified for the female form. The Armor clung a bit more to her body and she wore a skirt above the unitard. Like him, a sword was also strapped to her side.

Her hair was let down, falling to the mid of her back, a bang covering her left eye slightly. On her head was a queen like crown. Instead of lipstick she wore lip gloss, giving more emphasis on her lips. She wore little make up, but her face gave an ethereal glow as did her grey eyes.

"Beautiful," Naruto whispered, though Katniss heard him and promptly blushed looking away a bit.

"Naruto, you're staring," She admonished. Naruto blinked before he grinned at her widely.

"Of course I am! Your stunning Katniss! Absolutely gorgeous! The outfit really fits you…not the sword though, you could use some knives and a bow…" Naruto hummed to himself.

Katniss just gave a small smile at Naruto's compliments, happy he liked it. However she didn't know he came up with the design and Cinna just added a female touch to it. She was also glad he noticed that she would have preferred a bow to complete the outfit instead of a sword.

"Alright you two onto the chariots," Cinna told them. Naruto and Katniss nodded with Naruto going first and offering his hand to her which she accepted.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Portia jumped as she snapped her fingers and one of her prep members handed her two black cloaks. She handed them to the two tributes, allowing them to slip them on. "There, now the outfit is complete, knock them dead,"

"What do you think about the fire?" Katniss whispered to him, nervous. Naruto just grinned at her, grasping her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"The fire will be completely fine, plus it'll make us look even more badass. Remember Katniss, we need to show them we are worthy of sponsorship. So…act like they are nothing but shit beneath your shoe!" Naruto whispered harshly causing her to blink in surprise.

"But have fun though," He added cheerfully, making her question if he was bi-polar. She just gave a nod, not noticing she was not only still holding his hand, but squeezing it as well. Naruto noticed but said nothing, just a small smile on his lips.

The opening music begins, it's easy to hear, blasted around the capitol. Naruto gives a small wince as his enhanced ears ring from the extra loud noise. The massive doors slide open revealing the crowd lined streets.

The ride lasted about twenty minutes and ends up at the city circle, where they will welcome the tributes, play the anthem, and escort them into the training center; Which will be their prison till the games begin.

The tributes from district one ride out in a chariot pulled by snow-white horses. They look so beautiful, spray painted silver in tasteful tunics glittering with jewels. They are always favorites.

Katniss looks over as she hears Naruto snort. "What's wrong?" She whispered, a bit nervous even more.

"That stylist need to lighten up on that guys make up," Naruto told her which caused her to laugh, alleviating her nerves.

District two gets into position to follow them, in no time at all, the duo are approaching the door. The tributes from district 11 are just rolling out when Cinna appears with a lighted torch.

"Here we go," The man says as he sets each of their cloaks a blaze and Katniss's crown. Katniss gasps, squeezing Naruto's hands really hard from fear, waiting for the heat. But there was only a faint tickling sensation.

"It works," Cinna sighed in relief.

"Wait you didn't kn-" Cinna walked off before the girl could finish and Naruto feels her grip tighten once again before they went off.

The crowds initial alarm at their appearance quickly changed to cheers and shouts of "The Volunteers!"

Every head is turned their way, pulling the focus from the three chariots ahead of them. At first Katniss is frozen, but then she catches them both on the large screen and she becomes breathless.

Why?

Because the cloaks finally burned off and the flames finally reached their real outfit and ignited whatever material Cinna and Portia used in making them. Katniss's back was lit with dancing flames, as was her skirt and the lips of her boots. Her hair also had some sparks of flames to it as well.

Naruto was just as radiant and amazing. His gloves were covered in flames, almost as if he was holding fireballs in his hands. The back of his armor was lit as well was the ends of his headband. But that wasn't it, it was like he was surrounded in a flame like aura, blood red to be exact.

She glanced to her partner to see a light sadistic smirk on his face, though what was different was his eyes, they were no longer the blue she knew, instead they were blood red with black vertical slits.

Though curious about his eyes, she said nothing, thinking it was her imagination. Unknowingly once again, she clutched Naruto's hand tighter, feeling the ticklish feeling of the fire dancing on their hands, and put on her best smile.

Katniss was happy for his comforting presence, a feeling of calm and warmth enveloping around her. And as a result she lifted her head higher and raised their hands up together, showing how she was friends with the man beside her and they were teammates.

However, the audience received a different meaning that she wasn't trying to give. And it would be pushed in her face very soon.

The people of the capitol are going nuts, showering them with flowers, shouting their names. Their roars only get louder when Naruto wraps his arm around her waist. She shoots him a quick look but he only smiles mischievously.

"You are Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire," He whispers in her ear, he held himself from kissing her cheek as he promised he wouldn't do it again.

"And you are Naruto Uzumaki, The man of flames," She smiled brightly and kissed him on the cheek making the crowd cheer even harder and louder, some losing their voices. And though they hated the fact of being forced to participate in games that may take their lives, they loved the attention they are getting right now.

Someone throws them a red rose. They both reach for it at the same time, catching it together. They share a quick look, before Katniss throws a kiss in the general direction the rose came from while Naruto flashes the giver a stunning smile.

A hundred hands reach up to catch her kiss, and a hundred faces turn red from his bad boy smile.

"Katniss! Naruto! Katniss! Naruto!"

It's not until they enter the city circle that Katniss realizes, Naruto's hand is still wrapped around her waist, and hers clutching his arm. Katniss stares into his eyes seeing they were blue again. She was starting to lean in, feeling so tempted to kiss him.

But before her lips even met with his eagerly awaiting ones, they were cut off when the chariot started to move with the other eleven to fill the loop of the city circle. On the buildings that surround the circle, every window is packed with the most prestigious citizens of the capitol.

The duos horses pull their chariot right up to President Snows mansion, and they come to a halt. The music ends with a flourish.

The president, a small, somewhat hefty man with paper white hair, gives the official welcome from a balcony above them. It is a traditional to cut away to the faces of the tributes during the speech; but the screen shoes both volunteers were getting most of the attention…or more likely were exactly their hands were placed.

Finally when the national anthem plays, the camera men do make an effort to do a quick cut around to each pair of tributes, but the camera holds on the district 12 chariot as it parades around the circle one final time and disappears into the training center.

Once the door closes they are engulfed by the prep teams, who are nearly unintelligible as they babble out praise. Katniss grips Naruto's arm tighter when she realizes the other tributes are shooting them dirty looks.

Noticing, Naruto lifts his head to glare back, massive KI coming from the blond directed at them as he pulled Katniss closer which she surprisingly accepted.

They look away, a bit shaken.

"Damn kids," Naruto grumbled to himself as Cinna and Portia arrive helping them down from the chariot carefully. Portia extinguishes them with some kind of spray from a canister.

Naruto notices his position with Katniss and releases his grip, pulling his hand away from her waist with a sheepish apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that, I needed someone to hang onto dattebayo," Naruto muttered, covering his mouth when he realized he used his verbal tick. Katniss quirked an eye brow and tried her best not to laugh but she couldn't hold it in.

Naruto wanted to look annoyed but he was glad Katniss was laughing than brooding. He didn't need her to be THAT close to her great ancestor or whatever.

"You know Katnip, you should wear flames and battle armor more often…it suites you," Naruto flirted lightly causing her to stop laughing and blush slightly.

"Um, thanks, you should too. We both should wear them again sometime," Katniss said in a mumble.

"You're right, I do look good in flames. Not a bad idea, we could do it after we win," Naruto smirked.

"Naruto," She warned quietly.

"After we win?" he asked grasping her hand softly.

"…After we win," She agreed allowing Naruto to pull her into a tight hug.

* * *

The next afternoon Naruto stood with his arms crossed, waiting impatiently for the elevator to stop on the correct floor. Today was the day both he and Katniss would head to the training center.

A tower designed for the tributes and their teams. They would be staying there till the actual games began. Each district has their own floor. The Elevator number is your districts number…easy to remember.

The Elevator itself was pretty exhilarating, the crystal glass allowed on to see through while you shot into the air. Katniss was actually tempted to ride it again.

The only bad news, for Naruto at least, was that Effie was with both tributes the whole time. Apparently, Trinkets duties did not conclude at the station, she and Haymitch would be overseeing them till they entered the arena.

Effie was ecstatic, talking to them with a happy and proud tone. They were the only tributes so far to make an everlasting impression at the ceremonies.

She kept going on about how they conducted themselves and to hear her tell it, Effie knows everyone who's anyone in the capitol and has been talking them up all day, trying to win the duo sponsors.

"I've been very mysterious, though," She says her eyes squint half shut. "Because of course, Haymitch hasn't bothered to tell me your strategies," Naruto snorted at that but said nothing as she glanced at him and continued.

"But I've done my best with what I had to work with. How Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister. How you've both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your district. And especially how you two are supposedly, 'Star-crossed lovers'" Effie explained.

Both tributes raised brows at this, glancing at each other then back at Effie. "Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district, but I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls!'" She laughed.

"Diamonds," Naruto corrected quietly, making her stop and look at him. "Coal don't turn into pearls, they turn into diamonds." Naruto said, and without waiting for her to respond, he walked off the elevator and headed towards his room with Katniss trailing behind.

Dinner rolled around soon enough and Katniss, Cinna, Portia and Effie are standing out on a balcony that overlooks the _whole _capitol. Apparently Haymitch would join the group shortly.

Naruto takes a seat next to Katniss, and leaned back relaxed. He glanced to the 'hidden' camera real quick before looking away. He wasn't going to push this romantic shit if Katniss didn't want too. He didn't like to deceive her in particular, and he knew how angry she would get if she was kept out of the loop by her friend, meaning him.

Katniss glanced to him and gave a slight smile while taking sips between water and wine. Haymitch shows up just as dinner is being served. It looks as if he's had his own stylist because he's clean and groomed and about as sober as Naruto ever seen him, which is saying something. He doesn't refuse the offer of wine, but he does eat his soup with it.

Cinna and Portia seem to have a civilizing effect on Haymitch and Effie. They're at least addressing each other decently. Naruto tries to focus on the talk, but his active brain couldn't focus on just clothes, so his attention goes to the serving girl who sets down a beautiful cake. His eyes narrow in slight familiarity when looking at her face, but says nothing.

"What makes it burn? Is it alcohol?" Katniss asks, watching as the cake set up into flames, turning to look up at the girl…

Katniss does say something regarding the avox. "Oh I know you!"

An expression of terror crosses the girls face as she shakes her head in denial and quickly hurries away from the table. Naruto and Katniss watch but the former says nothing.

"Don't be ridiculous Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox?" snaps Effie, "The very thought,"

"She's not ridiculous, watch yourself woman," Naruto growled lowly, glaring at her. Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise while Katniss just gave a light nod of thanks to him.

"Katniss probably has seen her before, right before she committed some kind of crime," Naruto started giving Katniss a certain look which she just nodded, following along. "They cut her tongue so she can't speak,"

"Even if you do know her, you are not to speak to one of them unless it's to given an order," Effie says, glancing at Naruto for a quick second to see he had return to eating his food. "She's probably a traitor of some sort,"

"Delly Cartwright," Naruto said sensing that Katniss was still lost. She blinked and matched the two faces together mentally and they matched…to her at least. He just needed to get her off the subject.

"Of course, that's who I was thinking of, it must be the hair," Katniss said, giving a small smile at the blond who just nodded.

They continued to eat the cake and move into a sitting room to watch the replay of the opening ceremonies that's being broadcast. A few of the other couples make a nice impression, but none of them compared to the 'Volunteers'.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asked, looking towards Naruto.

"We started out holding hands, it was Katnip's idea to put them over our heads," Naruto answered, still watching the T.V. Katniss blushed slightly in response.

"The waist?"

"Mine," Naruto replied back.

"And the kiss on the cheek?" Katniss's blush deepened as she tried to make herself look small. Seeing this reaction, Haymitch guessed it was her and smiled. "Well I have to admit, very nicely done. Adds a touch of rebellion,"

"Rebellion?" Naruto asked, finally looking away from the screen towards Haymitch. The man ignored the question and went on.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you two to play it," Haymitch says. "Now go get some sleep while the grown ups talk,"

Naruto just grunted and left with Katniss, walking down together down the hall. When they final reach her room, Naruto leans on the doorframe Naruto gives her a small charming smile. "Garden? It's a bit windy though," Naruto suggested.

She gave a nod allowing him to pull her into the elevator. As they reach the garden, Naruto sighs once he sits down. It's cool, but a more than windy. Katniss sits beside him and is shivering a bit. Naruto frowned as he didn't have a jacket to offer her.

"Come here Katniss," Naruto ordered softly. She looked at him in confusion but he just stared back at her with a blank look. With a sigh she scooted over, but not close enough like he wanted. So he grabbed her and pulled her closer into her chest.

She was going to protest loudly but she instantly felt warm and just unknowingly snuggled into his chest. Naruto smiled, holding her close.

"Naruto, how did you know who that was? I thought it was…"

"You and Gale? Nah, I saw her and that boy die too. I was going to catch up with you and Gale for hunting and saw her taken just as I pulled up. After that I just…left," Naruto said truthfully. He was planning on catching up with Gale for a hunting session but didn't want to interfere more than what was needed with the two.

"It's getting chilly, we should go in," Naruto said softly. She wanted to shake her head, enjoying the comfort he provided for her.

"Okay," she muttered, reluctantly pulling away. Naruto helped her up and walked her too her room. The Avox girl was seen collecting Katnis's unitard, armor and boots from where she left them on the floor before her shower.

"Oh sorry," Katniss muttered, hoping Naruto didn't see her undergarments. "I was supposed to get those back to Cinna, can you take them to him," she asked. The avox nodded, avoiding her eyes. She was about to walk out when Naruto stopped her by grabbing her arm.

She looked at him in mild fear, wondering what he wanted. Naruto looked at her then towards Katniss, "Katniss, go inside, I'll see you in the morning," Naruto ordered softly yet sternly. Katniss looked highly confused but just nodded, bidding Naruto goodnight before going in her room.

Once the door was closed, Naruto walked off with the frightened Avox still in his hand. He walked into his room, pulling her inside and looked the door. The Avox was now visibly shaking, afraid he would rape her or something. It wouldn't be the first time it happened to an Avox.

After all they were slaves, meant to serve the guests…in anyway they could.

"You don't need to worry, I'm not going to hurt you. The opposite actually," Naruto smiled sadly. The Avox calmed down visibly but tensed when Naruto placed his hands on her cheeks.

"I need you to promise me that you tell NO ONE about what I'm about to do, okay?" She just gave a nod. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating. He started to pull on his divine like charka, channeling it into his hands.

"Kinjutsu: Hada Saisei no jutsu (**Body Regeneration**)" Naruto whispered quietly, almost silently. A green aura surrounded his hands before it turned to blue then changing to a golden color. The Avox could see beads of sweat rolling down Naruto's forehead. But that wasn't it…

The empty feeling she had in her mouth was disappearing, it suddenly became…weighted. Her eyes widened once she realized what was going on. He was regenerating her tongue! How was that even possible?!

After a few minutes Naruto removed his hand, turning away and giving a hard cough, nearly collapsing to his knees.

The Avox tried yelling for him, but her throat hurt a lot. She still wasn't used to talking yet, at least not right now. She helped him up to see if he was okay.

"I'm okay, the question is are you?" Naruto smiled tiredly. Using that much chakra at once was still hard on his body, but he needs to get his true strength back if he really wanted to take down this Panem government. Real training needed to be started…real soon. Maybe after the games.

Because once he and Katniss won, they wouldn't have to enter them again…right?

The girl gave a happy nod which made Naruto give a small smile at. "Good, you won't be able to still talk for a few months, but if you keep drinking water and try to say something at least once to maybe twice a day, then you will recover your ability to speak," Naruto informed.

The girl gave a happy nod, tears of joy coming from her eyes. "You also need to be mindful of when you choose to speak. Also when the time allows you, flee. There is no life here for you, only misery of serving people till you die," Naruto frowned.

Another understanding nod.

"And even though it probably won't help some, I'm sorry for what happened to you and that boy. I saw you plead for help, but…" Naruto trailed off, looking away from her. The girl just gently touched his cheek causing him to look towards her to see she had a bright smile.

Naruto gave a nod and a small smile.

* * *

"RUN!" Katniss screamed, forcefully waking up from her nightmare. She was sweating hard as well as panting. Her head turned the opening door to see Naruto walking in with a somewhat worried look on his face.

"You alright?" He asked her. She gave a shaky nod before laying back down and facing her back to him, trying to give him the impression that went back to sleep.

Didn't work.

"Scoot over," Naruto ordered her. She looked back towards him in confusion to see he was forcefully making his way into her bed.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" The girl demanded. Naruto did not answer her and pushed her since she wouldn't move. Once there was enough room, he slipped himself in the bed and pulled Katniss closer to him, making her snuggle into him.

"You promised," She reminded softly.

"Yeah, about not kissing you, nothing about comforting you. Despite what you think Katnip, you want my comfort, I'm here to provide. Besides, I also promised I would protect you," Naruto shrugged, closing his eyes.

"We're not in the games yet Uzumaki," The girl deadpanned.

"Yeah, but I'm not just protecting you from the games…" He opened an eye and peered down at her, meeting her grey orb gaze. "But your nightmares as well, now go to sleep," Naruto told her before going to sleep himself.

Katniss huffed but just held onto him a bit tighter, snuggling deep into his warm, hard yet comfortable chest. A peaceful smile came upon her lips as she did so.

And with that, her dreams were not as bad.


	3. Preperation

**Chapter Three: Preparation **

The next morning Katniss found herself in bed alone, but Naruto walked in fully dressed gazing at her. She also noticed he had a tray of breakfast for her. Setting it in her lap, he told her to eat up and be ready by the time he got back.

With that he left to do whatever he did, leaving the girl alone to eat and get dressed.

* * *

"You nervous?" Naruto asked with a small smirk as he and Katniss walked down the hall to enter the training room with the other tributes. She just nodded. Training lasts for three days, in which all of the tributes practice together.

The thought of meeting all the other tributes made Katniss a little uneasy, but knowing Naruto would be by her side the entire time, washed them almost completely away.

Haymitch offered to coach them separately or together, but Naruto told him together. What he had in mind, there was no point in hiding it from Katniss. Besides, this would be helpful in making her trust him.

Once Katniss gave up the information Naruto already told their mentor, he told them what to focus on which would be throwing a spear, swing a mace, maybe tie a decent knot. He basically wanted them to show their best at the private lessons.

He also wanted them to be by each others side every minute, which was already going to happen but Naruto knew what he meant, and Katniss had a clue. While one was pondering it the other refused, which made Haymitch irritated but said nothing.

"Naruto, why was Haymitch angry when you said no?" Katniss wondered as they were now in the elevator. Naruto glanced at her, debating if he should honestly tell her the truth. He didn't want too actually, fearing things may change…but what if he didn't and she would 'hate' him for it?

The thought was actually giving him a headache, he hadn't been this worried over what a girl thought of him since Sakura…that was a long ass time ago. But something about Katniss was different from Sakura, and he did not know why.

"You want me to honestly lie in your face and you find out later if I allow it…or do you want me to tell you the truth so we can get it over with?" Naruto asked her bluntly. Katniss just gazed at him with a slight blank face like his own.

"Truth,"

"Alright then," Naruto shrugged, running a hand through his golden locks. "Do you remember when Effie was talking about the star-crossed lovers or whatever?" She nodded before her eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?!" Katniss screamed loudly, making Naruto wince lightly. "How could he even think that was going to work?! How could he think that would be possible?! We are friends! Nothing more!" Katniss ranted. Naruto averted his eyes away from her, his feelings slightly hurt when he knew they shouldn't be.

"Yeah, nothing more," Naruto whispered but she didn't hear him as she was trying to calm down. Apparently the mere thought was insulting to her.

The elevator opened and both district twelve tributes walked out, one with a stoic expression and the other with an irritated one. The latter expression turned to small surprise when she saw the other tributes in the room as well, waiting for the gymnasium door.

The other tributes are gathered in a tense circle, each have a cloth square with their district number on it pinned to their shirts. While someone pins the number 12 onto Naruto and Katniss's back. Doing a quick assessment, Katniss realized that she and Naruto are dressed alike.

The two join the circle, and the head trainer, a tall athletic woman named Atala steps up and begins to explain the training schedule. Experts in each skill will remain at their stations. The tributes will be free to travel from area to area as they choose, per their mentor's instructions.

Some of the stations will teach survival skills, others fighting techniques. They are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute. There are assistants on hand if any of them want to practice with a partner.

When Atala begins to read down the list of the skill stations, Naruto does a quick look over at the other tributes and his eyes narrow. All of them are a good inches shorter than him, but a good majority of them were bigger than Katniss. Although most of them looked malnourished and even though they were bigger, Katniss definitely had an edge with her resourcefulness.

Sizing up, the Careers, basically districts 1,2 and 4, Naruto noticed the males had the similar body type as him-lean yet firm and strong. Although unlike the blond immortal, they projected arrogance and brutality. When Atala releases all of them, they head straight for the deadliest looking weapons in the gym and handle them with ease.

Except for Naruto and Katniss. The blond says nothing, just rolling his eyes and Katniss gives a small smile at him, though he ignores it.

"So, where you wanna start?" Katniss asked. Naruto gave a small grunt and a shrug, not really giving a damn. The girl just nodded and walked towards the tying knots station.

The two cross to an empty station where the trainer seems pleased to have students. His eyebrow immediately raises when he realizes both Naruto and Katniss seem to have extensive knowledge of the challenging art of knot tying. Impressed he shows them his personal favorites.

The next three days pass with Naruto and Katniss going quietly from station to station. They do pick up some valuable skills, or in Naruto's case, re-learned and refined the skills he already knew from being a Shinobi. Despite Haymitch's order, the two didn't look mediocre, as Naruto excelled in short range, long range, mid range combat while Katniss swept the edible plants test without blinking.

Later the gamemakers appeared. Twenty or so men and women dressed in deep purple robes. They sat on the elevated stands that surround the gymnasium, sometimes wandering about to watch them, jotting down notes, other times eating at the endless banquet that had been set for them, ignoring the lot of them. But they do seem to be keeping their eye on the district 12 tributes.

Breakfast and dinner are served on their floor, but at lunch the twenty four of them eat in a dining room off the gymnasium. Food is arranged on carts around the room and you serve yourself. The Career tributes tend to gather rowdily around one table, as if to prove their superiority, that they have no fear of one another and consider the rest of them beneath notice.

Most of the other tributes sit alone. No one says a word.

Naruto and Katniss sit together during their meals, unusually quiet…on Naruto's part. Katniss wondered what the matter was but said nothing, just keeping quiet too. She would try and make fun of the Careers with him, but he didn't laugh and barely cracked a smile which she could tell was fake.

Naruto noticed his change in demeanor as well, and never thought her comment would get to him. He tried to brush it off but…it was hard.

On the second day, while they were taking a shot at spear throwing, Naruto noticed someone was watching them close by, hiding. While Katniss was using her turn, Naruto turned around to see the small form of Rue, watching them.

Naruto gave a kind smile and offered the girl a chance. She declined at first, but Naruto was able to coax her in. And with that, they made a new ally. Naruto was actually glad he made Rue as an ally. He felt she was way too young to be in this situation, she was too innocent.

Though he didn't say it aloud, he would get Rue out of the games too…just like Katniss. That was a promise he kept to himself.

Back on the district 12 floor, Haymitch and Effie interrogate them throughout breakfast and dinner about every moment of the day. What they did, who watched them, how the other tributes size up, Cinna and Portia aren't around so there's no one to add any sanity to the meals, though Naruto still wouldn't say much; leaving it to Katniss to fill them in.

On the third day of training, they start to call them out of lunch for their private sessions with the gamemakers. District by district, first the boy, then the girl tribute. As usual district 12 is slated to go last. They linger in the dining room, unsure where else to go. No one comes back once they have left.

As the room empties, the pressure to appear friendly lightens. By the time they call Rue, Naruto and Katniss are left alone…in silence. This unnerved Katniss as she gazed at Naruto who she now knew was trying to avoid her without actually avoiding her.

Now that she was truly alone with him, she spoke up. "What is the matter with you?" She demanded, causing Naruto to look at her with the same damn blank expression. "You've been really silent with me for the past three days. Is there something I did or said that made you like this? Because I'm really not feeling as comfortable as I was before with you," Katniss told him.

Naruto just stared at her and was going to say something when his name was called next. With a sigh he stood and walked towards the door, "Shoot straight Katnip," Naruto teased her lightly before walking through the door.

Though she wanted to smile that he was teasing her again, she still felt the problem was not resolved; hence why she was still frowning.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Effie screamed at Katniss as she, Haymitch, Naruto, Cinna and Portia were in the sitting room waiting for the score results to come on. And Katniss just told them she shot an Arrow at the gamemakers for ignoring her then dismissed her self with a mock bow.

"Awesome," both Naruto and Haymitch laughed. Effie turned her glare on them making Haymitch quiet down but Naruto continued to laugh.

"I don't see why this is so funny Naruto! She could be punished…"

"As if! What are they gonna do, throw her into the games? Oh wait, them bastards already did. There is nothing they can do that will affect her already," Naruto sneered at the woman.

"He's right you know," Haymitch nodded in agreement before turning to his young fellow drinking friend. "So Naruto, what did you do? Anything exciting like her?" Haymitch asked, a bit giddy. Naruto thought about it before shaking his head.

"Nope," he said. Haymitch just blinked and raised a brow, asking him what did he do. "Nothing,"

"…"

"…"

"Come again?" Cinna asked, leaning forward like the rest of them. "I did nothing, just hung a dummy like it was on the gallows, gave it a scruffy white beard, painted a suit and said president snow," Naruto shrugged.

"You basically said fuck Snow?" Haymitch asked bluntly.

"Pretty much," Naruto shrugged, taking a swig of Rum. Haymitch stared at him before he busted out laughing again, this time even harder.

"You two are awesome! You really are, shooting an arrow at the gamemakers, saying Fuck snow to the gamemakers? Hahaha," Haymitch laughed, rolling on the couch.

"The both of you! Show some respect!" Effie scolded the two teens. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as both tributes turned to her with an incredulous glare.

"Are you fucking serious?" They both chorused. Effie took a step back, seeing the rage swim in their eyes.

"That bastard has killed countless innocent kids, destroyed a damn district just to keep order! And your talking about show some respect?" Naruto spat, his eyes flashing a bit.

"He took me away from my family, nearly took Prim away, and you want me to respect him?!" Katniss added with her own tone of disgust.

"Fuck you!" The two shouted, turning away from her towards the screen. Effie was completely silent, her mouth agape in complete shock and appalled.

The scores are finally about to be presented on the T.V. First, they show a photo of the tribute, then flash their score below it. The Career tributes naturally get in the eight to ten range. Most of the other players average a five. Surprisingly, little Rue comes up with an 8, which both Naruto and Katniss smile at, thinking they need to congratulate her.

District 12 is the last, which is not unheard of.

Everyone's mouth but Naruto's opens in shock when the number 3 flashes by his name.

"Damn, I was hoping for a one, maybe 2," Naruto grumbled, "But it'll do," he shrugged unconcerned.

"It will do?! Naruto you got a 3! You are the lowest score!" Katniss stated. Naruto shrugged, saying one last thing before taking a swig of his drink.

"Look underneath the underneath Katnip, look underneath the underneath,"

"This is really surprising, Katniss Everdeen, or better known as the girl on fire, has scored an…Eleven," Caesar flickerman said in a surprised yet giddy tone.

Katniss was beyond shock while Haymitch and Effie were just as surprised. Naruto gave her a smile, but to her it seemed force.

"How is this possible?" Katniss wondered with wide eyes. Haymitch chuckled with a shrug.

"Guess they liked your temper," the man stated. "They've got a show to put on. They need some players with heat,"

"Katniss, the girl who was on fire!" Cinna grins and giver her a hug. "Oh, wait until you see your interview dress!"

"More flames?" She guessed. A gleam was in his eye, as well was a smirk.

"Something of the sort," he says mischievously. Katniss gave a sigh before she noticed that Naruto was gone, but he left the half bottle of rum that Haymitch had no problems finishing for him.

"Where did Naruto go?"

* * *

"Alright you two," Haymitch sighs, as he walked through the garden with them. "I need you two to understand that right now, you are _all_ the capitol is talking about," turning to them he continued.

"And these interviews will only help boost your popularity if they are done right…we need something that will wipe away the rest of the competition. Something so big no one, not even President snow would ever see coming,"

"My dashing smile and good looks?" Naruto joked though Haymitch gave him a deadpan stare.

"No," he turned to Katniss and spoke to her, giving an order. "Katniss go to Effie to learn how to sit correctly, I will discuss this later with you,"

"Haymitch, enough," Naruto stopped him with a tone of finality. "Katniss is not going with it no matter what, so just stop,"

"Going with what? What the hell are we talking about?" The girl demanded, looking between the two men. Haymitch gave a soft growl while Naruto crossed his arms and spoke to answer.

"The Star crossed lovers nonsense. He wants us to pretend to be in love so he can pull it off," Naruto informed her. Katniss looked a bit surprised but said nothing, she looked towards Naruto who was looking towards the sky. Despite what people say, she could read him like an open book, as he could read her the same way.

"Haymitch, give us a minute will ya?" Katniss told the man. Raising a brow, he shrugged and walked off, leaving them alone. She then poked Naruto, but he didn't budge. "Naruto,"

Still nothing.

With a groan like growl, she turned Naruto around and glared up at him. "Will you listen to me please? I want to know what is the matter with you?!" Katniss stated. Naruto still said nothing, keeping his emotions in check.

"Naruto!"

"You are!" Naruto finally snapped, though he did not know why. Katniss took a small step back in surprise. "You are Katniss, ever since you stated your disgust about the whole idea on the elevator, I've been conflicted," Naruto started.

"I promised myself, a long time ago, that I would not allow someone to worm into my heart. Because if I lost them, I don't know what I would do. But I broke that promise, because I allowed you to do so!" Naruto growled, he then started pacing around.

"Ever since the reaping, you are all I have been thinking about. I keep coming up with ways to protect you, to make sure you stay alive, and it's bugging the fuck out of me! You are stubborn, headstrong, brave, determined…everything I want in a woman," Naruto continued.

"And you know what makes me mad the most?" Naruto chuckled, but it held no humor. "This is the kind of shit you read or watch in a damn fairytale! I fucking hate fairytales! They are so unrealistic! Though I have known you for about two years, I spend a week with you and I'm already confessing my love for you! It's so fucking CLICHÉ!" Naruto screamed to the sky.

Katniss could only watch as her fellow tribute paced around madly, confliction burning in his eyes. He was so tense and angry, that it made her worry.

"What you said hurt, I didn't want it too. I constantly hold myself back from showing my feelings for you, and now, I just can't. I don't want to avoid you, but I don't want to be near you to be hurt either. I haven't felt this way ever about a girl…in my life. Sakura was the closest thing but…" Naruto trailed off, his back towards.

It was silent between them for awhile before Katniss finally spoke,

"Well," She cleared her throat, gaining his attention. "Maybe it's not as unrealistic as you think, Naruto,"

The blond gained a confused look on his face, looking back towards her. She had a blush on her cheeks, as she walked towards him and gently grasped his hands, as he turned around.

"I…I never had great experience with boys, none actually. But…I won't deny that you have made me happy and kept my mind off these games since we arrived. You've been my rock, and I am grateful for that. I don't know," she trailed off with a sigh.

"I guess you can say I've attained feelings for you too. I deny it yes, but underneath, I enjoy your touch and your warmth. Your smile makes my heart flutter and your teasing makes me annoyed but I get over it quickly," Katniss laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry I said those things on the elevator, I should have been mindful of your feelings towards me. I knew, but I wasn't quite sure. I thought you were messing around with me, but you're not," Katniss smiled a bit, looking into his curious blue eyes.

"If you actually believe, we can make it out alive these games…together in one piece, then I don't see why we have to pretend for the cameras. And as cliché as this is," She giggled causing him to scowl a bit. "I do have feelings for you Naruto, and I'm willing to explore them and let them grow…if you are," Katniss smiled brightly at him.

Naruto was at a lost for words before a grin eased it's way onto his face. His hands wanted to grasp her face so he could kiss her, but he still had a promise to keep.

Katniss wondered why he hadn't kissed her, did he not want her? Was he still confused? But her worries were laid to rest when she looked a bit deeper into his eyes and remembered his promise.

She needed to actually show him it was okay, and that she wanted him.

Removing her hands from his, she placed them on his face and brought him down while she tip toed to reach his lips, pulling him into a searing inexperienced kiss. But that quickly changed when Naruto licked the bottom of her lip, causing her to shiver a bit. She allowed him into her moist cavern that was her mouth and let him explore with his tongue.

Katniss moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she tasted and allowed her first boyfriend to taste her. Naruto pulled her closer, embracing her tighter and deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes of that, the two pulled away with Katniss looking flushed, a dazed smile on her lips. "The real thing is much better than pretending," Naruto grinned.

Katniss just nodded in agreement.

Later that evening, Effie teaches both Naruto and Katniss at the same time how to sit. The woman was irritated by Katniss but Naruto kept it down since he was a bit better than the girl.

As Effie taught them, Haymitch was telling them how they should be during the interview…basically tell them to be they're selves but in a way that people like them. Which meant, Naruto had to tone down his sarcastic jack ass nature and Katniss needed to be a bit more cheerful; simple right?

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and Katniss are both surrounded by their prep teams and separated from each others comfort.

For Naruto, they don't add much make-up, something about not wanting to ruin his natural image. They also mess with his hair, giving it the same look during the opening ceremony.

Portia wanted him to wear a tux but he outright refused. Instead he came up with his own design with the help of Portia seeing as she was still his stylist. Once he finished what he wanted, she added the finishing touches to it. Both were quite pleased by it.

Katniss waited for Portia and Naruto to show up, and when he did, it was difficult to keep her jaw from dropping.

He was wearing a long sleeve mid-high collar black and orange track jacket, a red leaf like symbol on the left shoulder. However, in the back straight from the middle and still connected with the jacket was a cape that stopped a bit before his heals. From where the start of the zipper was a thick orange arrow that flowed into the cape, black flames dancing at the end of the cape.

However, what was nearly jaw dropping for Katniss, was the fact it was partially unzipped and she could see his bare chiseled chest underneath, not to mention his muscles from underneath the jacket.

He also wore black pants that were like slacks but not quite, though they weren't necessarily made out of jean like material or spandex, both actually, they weren't tight or baggy. They tucked into his black combat boots.

Tied around his forehead was the same headband he wore at the ceremonies, she would need to ask him what that symbol meant.

To Katniss he looked stunning.

Naruto however allowed his jaw to drop a bit once he saw what Katniss was wearing. She was looking hot, literally.

She went with a fire theme, much more than him actually. Jewels were neatly placed all over her red dress. They made it look as if she was on fire, the tiniest movement made the jewels shimmer, as if they were rippling flames.

The added make-up seemed to sharpen her looks, defining her cheek bones, making her look like a mature women. The fact her hair was down also made her look more beautiful in Naruto's eyes.

The two were glad they weren't pretending, this star crossed lovers thing was actually pretty good.

Naruto complimented her on her beauty which she blushed and smiled at. It was upon her that she took his hand, holding it within her grasp; he helped when her nerves were on the fritz.

When the elevator opens, the other tributes are being lined up to take the stage. All twenty-four of them sit in a big arc, throughout the interviews. Naruto will be last-as planned.

"If you get nervous, just squeeze my arm," He told her as he replaced holding hands with her for looping her arm around his. Katniss gave a nod, her breathing calming a bit.

Caesar flickerman, the man who hosted the interviews for more than forty years, bounces onto the stage. It's a little weird because his appearance has been virtually unchanged during all that time, but Naruto figured he shouldn't be talking.

Caesar's hair is powder blue and his eyelids, lips and eyebrows are coated in the same hue. He looks freakish but less frightening than he did last year, when his color was crimson and he seemed to be bleeding profusely. Caesar tells a few jokes to warm up the crowd but then gets to work.

The girl tribute from district one, Glimmer, was looking provocative in a see through gold gown. She steps up to the center of the stage to join Caesar for her interview. You can tell her mentor didn't have any trouble coming up with an angle for her. With that flowing blond hair, emerald green eyes, her body tall and lush…she's sexy all the way.

Katniss glanced to see Naruto's expression when looking at her, she felt a bit insecure but that went away when she found Naruto still had his eyes on her…literally. She blushed and squeezed his arm a bit, causing him to grin.

Each of the interviews lasts five minutes, then the buzzer goes off and the next tribute is up. Slowly but surely, the districts slip by, 2 through 4 everyone seems to be playing up some angle.

The monstrous boy from District 2, Cato, is a ruthless killing machine. The fox-faced girl from district 5 is sly and elusive. Eight, nine and ten, the crippled boy from ten is very quiet. Eleven.

Rue, who is dressed in a gossamer gown complete with wings, flutters her way to Caesar. A hush falls over the crowd at the sigh of this magical wisp of a tribute.

Caesar's very sweet with her, complimenting her eight in training, an excellent score for one so small. When he asks her what her greatest strength in the arena will be, she doesn't hesitate. "I'm very hard to catch," She says in a tremulous, confident tone. "And if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out,"

"I wouldn't in a million years," says Caesar encouragingly. The boy tribute from the same district, Thresh, has the same dark skin as Rue, but the resemblance stops there. He's a couple inches taller than Naruto, and about twice as wide.

Naruto guessed that district eleven was originally Kumo, as it would make sense…to him at least. He had a very strong guess no one has ever heard of the elemental nations, after all they existed a long time ago.

Anyway, unlike Rue and her friendly approach, he ignores Caesar's attempts at banter and answers with a yes or no, or just remains silent. It's easy to tell intimidation was his focus.

And then they call her, Katniss Everdeen. Naruto kisses her hand for good luck before she is standing and making her way center stage.

Naruto watches as she shakes Caesar's outstretched hand. "So, Katniss, the capitol must be quite a change from district twelve, what's impressed you most since you arrived here?" Caesar asks.

Katniss momentarily glances at Naruto, receiving an encouraging nod and smile she speaks, "The Lamb stew,"

Caesar laughs and some of the audience joins in, while Naruto just chuckles at her answer.

"The one with the dried plums?" the host asks which earns a nod as his answer. "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful!" He turns sideways to the audience in horror, hand on his stomach. "It doesn't show does it?" they shout reassurances to him and applaud.

"Now Katniss," he says confidentially, "When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my hear actually stopped," he paused, glanced at the audience then back towards her. "What did you think of the costume?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" She wondered. This earned a big laugh from the audience.

"Yes! Start then," says Caesar enthusiastically.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant, but he also told me that it was Naruto's idea too. The Costume was gorgeous and dangerous all at the same time, like a queen going to battle. I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this either!" She lifts up her dress a bit, spreading it out. "I mean, look how great it is,"

Katniss then spins in a circle, and Naruto joins as the people clap from seeing the flames emit from the dress, pretty badass.

Once Katniss sits back down, a little dizzy Caesar continues with the interview. "So, how about that training score, Eleven! Give us a hint, what happened in there?" he asked her with a large grin.

"All I can say is, I think it was a first," she said, giving a sheepish smile. The cameras are right on the gamemakers, who are chuckling and nodding.

"You're killing us!" Caesar says as if he was in actual pain. "Details, Details!"

"I'm not supposed to talk about that right?" Katniss addressed the balcony.

One of the gamemakers agree, saying she isn't. This makes the girl smile and shrugs.

"Lets go back then, to the moment they called your sisters name at the reaping," says Caesar. His mood quieter now. "And you volunteered, can you tell us about her?"

Katniss turns to Naruto for advice, he gives a supporting smile and a small nod. She gulps and gives a nod as well.

"What did she say to you, after the reaping?" the host wondered.

"She asked me to try really hard to win" The audience is frozen. "And I swore I would," The girl finished.

"I bet you did," says Caesar, giving her arm a squeeze. "And Katniss, our time is running out! But this question is the one all Panem is asking…what is your relationship with fellow tribute, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Katniss is silent, looking at Naruto the whole time who was holding a raised brow, an curious expression. She gave the most truthful answer she could at the moment,

"I owe him…everything,"

The crowd goes absolutely silent, "What do you mean by that?" the host pressed softly.

"I-"

The buzzer goes off and she is saved!

The crowds screams in both anger and desperation, begging for her to have a longer interview. Caesar has to shout over them, "Oh looks like we're out of time. Best of luck Katniss Everdeen, tribute from district twelve,"

The applause and yells for her continuation continue long after she is seated.

Then Naruto is called.

The said blond puts on his best foxy grin before strutting onto the stage, giving a short wave to the crowd.

You can literally hear the women of the capitol screaming.

He shakes Caesar's hand firmly, before sitting down, making sure to keep an easy smile on his face at all times. From the get go he and Caesar have the crowd totally entrapped, whether it's Naruto telling a joke or him telling stories about his various pranks in the district or in his short time in the capitol. He also makes sure to stay evasive to the more personal questions.

Finally the man asks the question.

"So Naruto, the whole country of panem is wondering, if _you _have a special lady," Caesar smirks, calming down from on of Naruto's prank stories.

The blonde just gives a small smirk and looks toward Katniss with a raised eyebrow. She gives a nod, though a blush was on her face.

"I actually do, Caesar. She's actually the second girl I've ever been interested in. the first was a no go, she wanted my best friend and it's a long story," Naruto grumbled.

"Really?! Tell me more about this lady of yours Naruto," Caesar grins excitedly, the crowd leaning in to hear what he has to say.

"Well, she's a year younger than me, but not by much. She's not that tall compared to me, which I like, she's very beautiful, stubborn, headstrong…and she has a nice…" a strategic cough from Katniss was heard by Naruto and only Naruto, as everyone else was focused on him.

"Naruto, I bet with you being on television and all, you get plenty of attention from other girls, right? Does this dissuade you from her?" Caesar asked.

"Of course not;" Naruto shook his head. "I would shoot them all down, even though I don't like hurting girls feelings. To be honest, as cliché and repetitive as it sounds, I can't imagine my life without her," Naruto smiled softly.

Katniss was looking at him with a surprised look on her face, while Haymitch was smirking, glad he was going with the plan.

"How romantic is that?" Caesar put a hand to his chest, wiping an invisible tear while the crowd made 'aww' sounds. "Are you two close?"

"At the moment…no, but we hope to be in the future. To be honest, we just got together after I was reaped. We saw each other sometimes, but I didn't think she saw me as anything but a friend," Naruto muttered.

"But you told her how you felt?" The host asked. Naruto nodded, a small smile on his face. Caesar smiled and claps his hand on Naruto's shoulder with a grin. "Well that is great! Let me tell you this Naruto, you win this thing, and then you can spend as much time with her as you want!"

The audience clapped and cheered in agreement though Naruto shook his head, sadly. "I don't think that will be able to happen Caesar," Naruto sighed, glancing to Katniss who looked highly confused. He gave her a quick look, one she recognized.

Trust me

"Why not?" Caesar asked with a confused look, the audience quieting down to here the answer as well.

Naruto's voice deepened with honesty, his jaw clenching a bit. "Because, the woman I love..came here with me,"

For a moment everyone is frozen, all different kinds of emotion boiling around the crowd. Then Katniss's face is projected onto every screen, her mouth open in vast surprise.

She never expected him to say he loved her in public! Wait…

HE LOVES HER?!

This was the though going through her head, hence her shocked expression. She however quickly regains her bearings, her flushed face turning to face the floor, praying to whatever god out there that her face wouldn't be shown on every T.V in Panem.

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck," Caesar says, a real edge of pain in his voice, as well a saddened expression.

The crowd murmurs in agreement, a few have even given agonized cries. Naruto nodded, not speaking. "Is that the reason you volunteered? To protect her?" Caesar asked. Naruto looked towards Katniss to see her eyes met his.

"Yes, before the reaping, she was my friend. I never let my friends deal with their problems on their own if I can help. My friend Gale, the original tribute was also my friend, so I wanted to protect him as well. I am loyal to my friends, always," Naruto declared, looking back towards Caesar with a serious expression.

Caesar is quiet for once he seems at loss for words, "Well…I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that beautiful young lady," He shifts in his seat, feeling wary of Naruto's intense gaze. He then glanced to Katniss's still surprised look. "She didn't know?"

"Well, she didn't know I loved her, after all we've actually only talking to each other for a week…but I've known her longer than that, allowing me to harbor true feelings for her. So not until now," Naruto humorlessly chuckled.

"Well," The host clears his throat. "Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?" Caesar asks audience.

The crowd screams assent. Caesar laughs and shakes his head while Naruto gives a small smirk.

"Sadly, rules are rules and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Naruto Uzumaki. And I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours and 's." Caesar smiled softly.

The crowd roars, almost deafening the blond, but he gives them a small pained smile. "Thank you," He says as he returns to his seat. They stand for the anthem, and Katniss accepts Naruto's searching curious gaze the whole time. The two ignore the screens as they alternate shots between the two.

With a deep sigh, Katniss just nods and grasps Naruto's hand within her own. Apparently the camera caught it as the crowd started to roar in cheers and protest. It worked…they pulled on the heart strings on the people of panem.

And once again…they didn't even have to pretend.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto walked Katniss to her room after dinner, now standing at her door, walking her in. Naruto kissed her forehead, bid her goodnight and was headed to his room when he realized she was still holding onto his arm.

He looked back at her in confusion. She had a small blush to her cheeks, gazing into his eyes. "Naruto, can you…stay with me for tonight?" She asked him softly. Naruto smiled gently and nodded.

With that she led him into her room, the door closing behind him.

The two awaken to the sound of stifled laughter. Naruto opens his eyes and leans up to see Cinna who looked very amused. The blond growled at the man and spoke.

"You mind knocking next time?" He demanded. Cinna just laughed as he walked out, telling them to get up as he left. Naruto just grunted and laid back down, realizing Katniss was snuggled into him. He looked under the covers to see he was only in his boxers while she was in a black bra and panties.

A smile came upon his face, happy at seeing her wonderful body. He looked towards her sleeping face and kissed her. It took a few moments before she unconsciously responded and SHE deepened the kiss, moaning into it as well.

Her hands started to wander over his body, first laying on his chest, rubbing it up and down. But after a few seconds it started to lower and lower till it reached what had a part in making Naruto a man. The blond jumped when she gave it a mild squeeze, fearing she may actually crush his balls.

Having this fear in his head, Naruto gently grabbed her hand and moved it away, seeing as she was still sleep. Giving a light sigh of relief he shook Katniss a bit to wake her since the kiss didn't do it.

After a few shakes, she finally did wake up…completely unaware of her actions which made Naruto chuckle. She told him good morning before rolling out of bed to get ready, her mind on auto-pilot.

Naruto just shook his head before he too got out of bed to get ready. But as he was almost done he remembered something he needed to do. It was highly important before he needed to take off with Katniss towards the games.

* * *

When Katniss emerged from the bedroom, she expected to not see Naruto still lounging around, so she went to the diner room for some breakfast. When she entered both Haymitch and Effie were present, but no Naruto. Even Cinna and Portia were present too.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked, sitting down, as the Avox served her breakfast. Haymitch gave a shrug, not seeing him. Effie and the stylists shook their heads as well. A frown came upon her lips but it disappeared when the person she was searching for walked into the room with a slight pep to his step.

Before Naruto even sat down he kissed Katniss's forehead and went into the fridge to get a bottle of ciroc. Everyone besides Haymitch just looked at him with a deadpan expression causing him to pause.

"What? You guys act like this is something new," Naruto grumbled as he sat beside Katniss, and poured some of the liquor into his orange juice and mixing it. He set it down, allowing Haymitch to grab the bottle and do the same with his grapefruit juice.

"Yes but do you think now should be the time to get tipsy?" Portia asked with a raised brow. Naruto just snorted, finishing his large sip.

"If not now when? It's not like I'm going to be able to drink during the games. So might as well, right Mitch?" Naruto asked his friend who grunted, eating his waffle.

"Anyway, where did you go Naruto?" Effie wondered. Naruto raised a brow before a smile came upon his face.

"I went out, politicking. We," Naruto glances to Katniss, "Have just made three new allies," Naruto grinned. The adults and Katniss blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Cinna wondered.

"I mean, that Katniss and I have our own team to go against the Career's. Rue and Thresh from district 11, and Jacqueline from district five," Naruto stated, though Katniss looked confused at the last name. "Foxface,"

"Oh," she nodded, now knowing who he was talking about due to the nickname she gave the girl. "But wait, I understand Rue, and maybe Foxface, but Thresh?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard," Naruto shrugged. "I pointed out the benefits of joining us as allies, and this way he could protect Rue as much as he could. He's pretty cool, underneath that tough exterior," Naruto chuckled.

"And Foxface?"

"Simple, like a fox she's sneaky, sly, elusive, tricky, a lot like a Fox. I can relate to that. She saw where I was coming from and accepted the alliance. We also may have one other person in our alliance, maybe though. I have to watch what they do to determine it," Naruto muttered.

"Who?" Effie wondered.

"Glimmer, from district one," Naruto answered, ignoring the look of disbelief on Katniss's face.

"Why would you even talk to her?" Portia asked, glancing at the two tributes.

"First off, it was a complete accident that I ran into her. As I was leaving Thresh and Rue's floor, we literally bumped into each other. I could tell she was going to them, but she refrained guessing I already got to them," Naruto started. "We rode the elevator down in silence. Before I offered the choice. She gave me a somewhat hopeful yet disbelieving look and said maybe before I left," Naruto shrugged.

"Okay smart guy, you got these people to join you…but do you have a plan? Because I guarantee that as soon as the cannon goes off, there will be a bloodbath," Haymitch stated. Naruto nodded, leaning back a bit.

"Yes I have a plan. We are all to run the opposite direction and rendezvous back at the cornucopia in two days. Hopefully that will give the careers enough time to get what they need and come looking for us. Because my best bet, is that they will be looking for Katniss, they fear her," Naruto replied.

Haymitch grumbled but nodded in agreement.

"Any last advice though?" Katniss asked her mentor. Haymitch looked at both of them with a serious gaze.

"Stay alive,"

* * *

After breakfast, Naruto and Katniss had about an hour before they would need to leave for the games. So they spent their time together peacefully, enjoying each other's presence as much as they could. Because they will soon be fighting for their lives with constant paranoia. Well at least Katniss will.

When the time came for them to go, it took Naruto and Katniss five minutes to pull apart from their kiss, both leaving with their respective stylist.

Naruto's leads him to the roof, his final dressing and preparations will be alone in the catacombs under the arena itself. A hovercraft appears out of thin air, and a ladder drops down.

Placing his hands and feet on the lower rungs, Naruto stiffens slightly as a weak current sticks him to the ladder. The capitol people slowly lift him to safety, despite his instinct to bail.

When they reach the top he is forced to get a shot for his tracker. Naruto just leaves it there instead of destroying it within his body…for now.

As the hovercraft flies, it comes to a stop, the ladder leading the two to a tube underground, into the catacombs that lie beneath the arena.

They follow instructions to Naruto's destination, a chamber for his preparation. In the Capitol they call it the launch room. In the districts, it's referred to as the stockyard.

The place animals go before slaughter.

Everything is brand new, the arenas are historic sites, preserved after the games. Popular destinations for capitol residents to visit, to vacation. Go for a month, re-watch the games, tour the catacombs, visit the sites where the deaths took place. Some can even take part in reenactments.

They say the food is spectacular.

Naruto takes another shower, to release the oncoming tension in his body, and brushes his teeth again. Portia rushes his hair into its signature messiness. When the clothes arrive, which is the same for every tribute, Naruto waste no time in dressing himself.

The package contained a pair of boxer shorts, simple beige pants, a black short sleeved shirt, a sturdy brown belt and a thin, hooded black jacket. No orange. But Naruto could deal with that. He also wore black combat boots, which he had his pants tucked in.

However Naruto added one thing to his own outfit, similar to Katniss who would be wearing her mocking jay pin. He wore his Konoha headband, tied it around his arm, tight and snug.

"Looks like everything fits," Portia looked him over with a soft smile. "You're all set. Then there's nothing to do but wait for the call," she sighed before noticing something.

"You know Naruto, you never told me what that symbol meant," she pointed out, gazing at his headband. Naruto looked at it, a wave of nostalgia in his eyes.

"It's my families symbol. My…ancestors originated from a village called Konoha, way before Panem was even a thought. This belonged to a man I saw as my older brother. Whenever I wear it, I feel…content," Naruto smiled softly.

Portia nodded in understanding. It wasn't so different from Katniss's pin after all. She then watched Naruto as he calmed down his nerves…though in actuality he was trying to get some last minute sleep.

"You know Naruto," She started, earning his attention. "Though we agreed on almost everything…you and I never really…connected," Portia told him with a frown. Naruto opened both eyes and gazed at her, with curious eyes.

"You mean like Katniss and Cinna, right?" His answer was a light nod. Naruto just chuckled as he gave a shrug. "Well Portia, I have no problem with that. To be honest, your actually my fourth friend…in awhile," This caused her to look confused so he elaborated.

"There's Katnip of course, Gale, Haymitch then you, Rue and maybe Cinna. I considered you my friend as soon as you completely excitedly agreed with my outfit for the ceremony. Now do we have a relationship like Katniss and Cinna? No, but that doesn't mean I don't want one," Naruto smiled brightly.

Portia smiled as well though she frowned, "But what if you don't…"

"I will return from these games. I'm not making promises, but I will try my best. Katniss's safety is my mission. She needs to live, and for her to live, she needs to win. But once I win…we can then work on our relationship, cool?" Naruto offered.

"Cool," Portia grinned with a nod.

Finally a pleasant female voice announces it's time to prepare for launch. Both Naruto and Portia stand, and he slowly makes his way to the circular metal plate.

"Remember the plan," Portia reminded him, pulling him into a firm hug which he returned. "Run, find water, the rest will follow," She told him which he nodded too. "Good luck,"

"Thanks. Don't worry, Me and Katniss will be back before you know it," Naruto grinned giving her a thumbs up before he stepped into the tube, allowing the glass cylinder to surround him.

Naruto raises his chin, taking a deep breath, his held high. As the cylinder rises, he closes his eyes, his jaw clenching. Darkness, that is what he is in as the cylinder is going up so very slowly.

A couple seconds past and he's in the open air. He could smell the pines drift through the wind as he takes on a slight transformation.

His hair becomes a bit more shaggy and two bangs look like horns, his whisker marks become defined, canine teeth are lengthened, jutting out his upper lip. His nails sharpen to claws, lastly his eyes become blood red with a vertical black slit. An air of lust for battle surrounds him, as well as a cocky smirk.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games….BEGIN!"


	4. Let the games begin

**Chapter Four: Let the games begin**

"_Sixty seconds till start, countdown initiating_,"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at the cornucopia. It held lots of desired weapons and such as swords, spears, axes, knives, bow and arrows, the usual. Though, Naruto wasn't really interested in it as much as the other contestants.

Naruto looked to his left and a few yards away was Katniss who was gazing at the Cornucopia. He then looked towards his other allies, seeing they too held hungry eyes for it.

_Forty seconds_

Naruto gave a light scowl, as he was able to meet eyes with at least Katniss. From where he stood, he could tell she was anxious, and was having trouble keeping still. But if any of them moved, they would be blown sky high.

Naruto shook his head, nodding backwards. She frowned and looked as if she wanted to protest but Naruto told her to stick to the plan with his eyes. The girl gave a sigh before nodding.

This made the blond relax a little. Though he was allies with the other tributes, Katniss was his biggest and most important concern.

He then met eyes with Rue and he mouthed for her to run and she gave a nod, also anxious. Naruto looked at Thresh to see he was focused on getting what he wanted, so Naruto didn't try to stop him, but the look he gave the black kid was to protect Rue, which he nodded too.

Naruto looked towards Jacqueline, or Foxface and could see she already planned to run. His eyes then traveled to Glimmer, who was intent on going to the cornucopia as well. The other tributes prepared, ready for a sprint.

The blond took a calming breath, getting into a sprinting form too. And even though he couldn't see them, Naruto knew that all of Panem was watching, Camera's were everywhere. Which means he needed to be mindful…pssh, yeah fucking right!

_Boom_

As soon as the cannon went off, the Tributes did too. Like he had ordered, Katniss and Rue had turned the opposite direction immediately and ran, Foxface doing the same thing. Thresh sprinted towards the Cornucopia, the same as the other tributes.

Some actually reached the weapons and started to slaughter other tributes without mercy or hesitation…mostly the careers.

Naruto, simply just walked towards the Cornucopia at a somewhat brisk pace, ignoring the blood bath around him. It seemed as if no one was paying attention to him, but Katniss was. She was at a safe enough distance to watch her boyfriend and fear gripped her heart as he just did nothing to quicken his pace.

The blond boy gave a small smirk as he grabbed about three packs, the bow and arrows, a short sword, two sets of knives, and two axes. She nearly screamed his name when a knife whizzed past his head, or it would have if Naruto hadn't caught it.

He turned around to see the girl, Clove looking at him in surprise before rage filled her face and she kept throwing the knives. And Naruto continued to catch them with his free hand. The bow was slung over his shoulder as was the bags while the axe was in his left hand with the knives in his pockets.

The girl scowled at him and rushed at him with two knives, when she chose to strike at him, he simply side stepped and kept on walking, tossing an Axe to thresh. Naruto considered killing the kids himself, but thought better of it.

So with that he actually did run and was by Katniss side within moments. He handed her the bow and a bag to carry before they took off into the woods. As they ran, Katniss ran into Foxface and the two quickly got up and stared at each other.

"Calm down Jacqueline, remember we're on your side," Naruto reminded her. The girl turned her eyes on Naruto, fear within them. "We won't hurt you, but if we don't get the hell out of here," Naruto pointed to the tributes they just ran from. "They will,"

With that he started moving, Katniss giving the field one last look before following. Foxface gave a last look towards the field too before running after Naruto and Katniss.

The three continued to put distance between them till Naruto decides it's far enough for now. He hands a bag to Jacqueline which she accepts gratefully. Naruto also hands her a few knives, as well as Katniss.

Naruto looks at the short sword and slides it into his belt, while strapping the axe to his back for quick use. He also digs into his bag and pulls out a few more small belts, which Foxface and Katniss deemed useless.

"Everything is worth using, remember that," Naruto told the girls, knowing what they were thinking. He tied a small belt to his thigh and slipped about three knives in there; tied the other to his left bicep, slipping another three.

Naruto rolled up his sleeves and found some bands in the bag and slipped them on his wrists. He then tied one knife to each wrist and rolling back down his sleeve to cover them up.

"_It seems Naruto knows his way with weapons. I would have never thought that a tribute would be that clever in that kind of use_" Caesar speaks into the microphone as the announcer for the audience to hear, though the tributes couldn't hear him.

"_It is quite impressive, and his advice seems to have rang true to the two girls_, _I guess we will find out if his score of 3 was just a façade,_" Claudius Templesmith adds as he is also the announcer for the audience.

"Alright, all done," Naruto muttered as he stood up and looked towards the 'sun'. "It's nearly noon. I bet the Careers have already killed off the weak and are making their base. They'll be looking for you in a few hours," Naruto told Katniss.

"Wait, looking for her? If they find her, they find me!" Jacqueline stated with a look of horror. "I can't be around her! They will kill me!"

"Calm down! They aren't going to kill you, or anyone else as long as you stay by my side. Keep a cool head, be aware, stay by me and you will be fine, I'm sure of it," Naruto told her. The girl just nodded, still a bit panicked.

"Alright, now, we need to find water, once we find that, we'll set up camp…" Naruto looked up with a calculating gaze. "In the tree's,"

"What?" The girls said in confusion.

"We will set up camp in the tree's. Sitting on the ground, will not help. I doubt they can climb trees as well as you or Rue, Katniss. After all, they live in the most industrialized parts of Panem. Now enough talk, more finding water, keep up," Naruto ordered as he started to run but he stopped once he heard a boom.

They all looked up, as if waiting for an aerial attack.

"_And of course there is the familiar boom of the cannon, which marks the end of another fallen tribute_,"

The cannons kept firing off, counting at least 11 or so. Naruto closed his eyes, a moment of silence for the poor kids that lost their lives for such bloody entertainment. "Lets go,"

Naruto debates if he should truly look for a lake, but guessed the Careers would be guarding it. He didn't want to kill them yet, because if he did, then the gamemakers would be out to get him. They wanted a series, not one episode.

With a silent grunt, he trudged through the forest with his two allies. A few hours have passed and the girls looked very thirsty while Naruto pretended to be. He's gone on missions as a Shinobi and wasn't provided water for days maybe weeks, he was fine.

"Alright, we should set here," Naruto stated, seeing as the 'sun' was about to set. "Before we do though, I need to make a mental count of our supplies," Naruto stated as he set down his three bags which were for Rue and maybe Thresh, but if the latter had one it would be an extra for later use.

The two girls emptied their bags as well, allowing Naruto to glance over them and make a list of what they had.

For food, they had two packs of dried strips of beef, 6 apples, dried meat, more fruit, potato chips, three bags of mini dried hot dogs and 2 dried chicken tenders. That dried stuff would only make them thirstier.

They had four empty canteens for water, two bundles of rope, night vision goggles, 3 pairs of gloves, two sheets of plastic, four sleeping bags, three first aid medical kits, two vials of iodine, two lighters, a small coil of wire, and another set of knives.

Naruto nodded as he packed them back in specific ways. Each bag had some kind of food in it, a sleeping bag, a canteen and a medical kit. Naruto kept a vial of iodine, and gave Jacqueline the other. He kept both lighters, one for him and the other for Rue.

He also gave the goggles to Katniss, a rope to Jacqueline, saved the knives for Rue, and gave Katniss, Jacqueline and Rue the pair of gloves. Naruto had purposely kept out a three sleeping bags for the camp.

Naruto observed the tree's looking for the right one. One thick enough to hold his weight, yet thin enough to break and fall on the Careers if they were found. And just his luck, he did find one, but it would only fit him and Katniss.

He glanced towards her to see she was thinking the same thing. Foxface had already found her tree and started to climb it. Katniss climbed the tree too while Naruto set up several snares very expertly.

When Naruto was finished he glided up the tree to be on the branch that Katniss was on. He handed her the bags so she could hang them on the branch right above them. Naruto unhooked his axe and stuck it the side of the tree, right beside him, though he kept the sword by his side at all times.

Katniss did the same thing with her bow while she set up the sleeping bag arrangement. She was annoyed at the fact that the tree was big enough and perfect for her and Naruto to rest on together, but any other tree would be completely useless.

"Damn gamemakers," She grumbled. The girl then slides in the bag, Naruto following after her. Although she is paranoid and still aware, she grabs onto Naruto for comfort which he accepts. Katniss snuggled into his neck closing her eyes.

Naruto looks towards Jacqueline who was already sleeping, having solved her make-shift camp. He kept his eyes half lidded, falling asleep but still on alert. An hour into their resting, the Panem anthem started to play, causing Naruto to awake and Katniss to stir.

Naruto looked up into the night sky to see the faces of the fallen Tributes that died. He counted eleven earlier, and he saw those specific eleven faces, glad Rue was not amongst them.

He had a day left before they would need to meet up at the cornucopia, so he needed to kick out those damn Career's. With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes to return to his sleep. However, he jumped when Katniss jumped due to the snapping noises.

His nose wrinkled a bit as he could smell smoke, he looked towards Foxface who was also starting to panic but Naruto told her to keep quiet and stay calm, same with Katniss. The blond glances down to see one of the female tributes start to make a fire…

In the middle of the night.

Naruto's eye twitched at her stupidity which would get her killed. His nose flexed a bit as he could smell blood drawing near.

The Careers. She was leading those brutes right to them! Naruto almost scowled visibly, wanting to kill the girl himself. But if he killed her, it still wouldn't be enough time to pack everything up and leave.

So he chose to wait it out.

And he glad he did, as the Careers were on her within minutes. She begged pleaded for her life, but the boy from 2, Cato just laughed. Clove cut her up with a sick grin before the boy from one, Marvel ended her life with a spear to the heart.

Foxface had looked away when the girls screams started to become ear piercing. Katniss simply watched in horror, her hand squeezing Naruto's hand the whole time. Said blond had a stoic look on his face, inwardly cursing the girls brutality.

"That was fun," Clove laughed, wiping the blood off her blades. The others nodded as they began discussing the two tributes right above them.

"So now we need to find those losers from 12 right?" Marvel asked earning a nod from Cato but he noticed Clove scowl.

"Problem?" He asked the girl. She just nodded with a glare.

"Yeah, that blond bastard! I don't know how, but he was able to catch my blades with one hand when I threw them! I think his skill number was fraud, there's no way he could do that with a three skill level," Clove growled.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, these kids had no idea about fooling your opponent. Of course he would purposely get a low score, so he wasn't seen as a threat. That way they wouldn't be on his ass like they were with Katniss, who scored an eleven, higher than all of them.

Naruto then noticed green eyes flick upward and met his own. They narrowed slightly, preparing for battle.

"Hey, I think we should get a move on. If that Naruto guy is better than the gamemakers claim, he may be smart enough to highjack the Cornucopia," Glimmer stated to her allies. They nodded in agreement.

"You're right, we still need to move base anyway. Lets move," Cato ordered as they walked towards the direction they came from with a brisk leisure pace. Naruto also noticed Glimmer give a small nod to him which went unnoticed by the other Careers.

Naruto nodded right back, a smirk on his lips. He was now positive, that Glimmer was on his side.

"_Did you catch that Claudius? It seems that Glimmer, from district one is in cahoots with Naruto! A smart idea,_"

"_Agreed. Go with the underdog, though while may seem weak, is actually superior,_"

"We need to move," Naruto said clearly, already sliding out the bag. Katniss nodded, still shaken. Naruto slid down the tree, opening his arms for Katniss to throw down the supplies which he caught.

Once everything was repacked and situated, Naruto went left, the opposite direction to where the Careers entered and left.

"We need to find water," Katniss stated, Foxface agreeing with a nod. Naruto nodded as well, noticing that the sun was starting to rise again. This would throw off his days, they were only sleeping for an hour or so.

Naruto then checks the snares to see about three fat dead rabbits. With a grin he ties their foots together and has Katniss tie them to her side for later.

Naruto bent down to the ground, feeling the leaves. They were moist, "We're close to water," Naruto stated. The girls smiled and getting a bit excited at the thought of drinking.

After a few more minutes of walking, they finally found a stream of water. The girls washed their faces while Naruto filled up the canteens to the brim and giving a drop of Iodine in each of them.

They waited for thirty agonizing minutes for the iodine to finally work. He glanced at the rabbits and began making a fire so they could cook them. He skins them expertly with Katniss's help and puts them on a sharp stick he found. Once the water was ready, the girls took decent sips while Naruto took small sips. He was also glad the rabbits were decently cooked as well.

And there was enough for them to have thirds but they only had seconds, saving the rest for later.

"Okay, we found water, we've eaten. New plan," Naruto stated after he stomped out the fire. Katniss and Jacqueline looked at each other then towards Naruto before answering.

"I say we keep moving and stay away from the Careers as much as possible," Katniss stated. Naruto shook his head, causing her to raise a brow.

"Can't do that. Rue and Thresh are expecting to meet up at the Cornucopia. The more we move away from it, the longer it will take for us meet up with them in a day. And honestly, I can't even say that because these gamemakers keep fucking with the time," Naruto growled lowly.

"So what should we do? We can't fight them, there are too many!" Jacqueline stated. Naruto remained silent before shaking his head.

"Their traitor is our ally. Glimmer is on our side, I need to make contact with her so we can set up a plan to kill off the rest of the Careers," Naruto replied. The two girls frowned, not liking the plan. "Either way, I'm not going to abandon Rue and Thresh, they are my allies so I'm going to act like it,"

"But why? Don't you know that when the Careers are dead we are going to have to turn on each other?" Foxface wondered. Naruto frowned as she continued, "Yes it's beneficial when we are allies, but its stupid. We are going to kill each other anyway,"

"If that's what you really believe, then get lost," Naruto told her in a firm tone. She looked just as confused as Katniss as he turned around to glare at the red head. "If you paid attention during my interview, you would know that I never betray my friends, I was serious about that. It's the same for my allies,"

"Yes, these stupid games are designed for us to turn on each other, so there can only be one winner. But I don't care about their stupid ass rules!" Naruto yelled towards the camera with a vicious snarl.

"Fuck the gamemakers, Fuck the Capitol, Fuck snow! All you bitch ass fuckers can eat a fat dick! That's right!" Naruto laughed evilly as he started to rhyme, moments of his time with Killer Bee starting to surface in his mind.

"Yeah, The gamemakers can eat a big fat dick! The Capitol can eat a big fat Dick! Snow…can eat a fat dick! Yeah!" Naruto rapped lightly, laughing a bit in insane glee.

"_I think the pressure has finally got to him Caesar,_"

"_What a shame it is, my bet was actually on him or Katniss,_"

Katniss looked appalled by Naruto's behavior while Jacqueline wasn't sure to run or…run?

Naruto took a deep breath, calming himself. His eyes hardened as he focused his gaze back on the red head. "Leave if you want, but I'm not going to abandon my ally, no matter who they are," his voice said, full of conviction.

Naruto looked at Katniss and walked towards her. He rested his forehead upon hers while taking her hand as well.

"You go look for safety and stay there. I will find you in a few days, and I'll have Rue and Thresh with me. Just…be safe, okay?" Naruto pleaded lightly. Katniss gave a nod, accepting the short yet passionate kiss from him.

"_By god Claudius! They actually are together! Katniss Everdeen: 'The Girl on fire' and Naruto Uzumaki:'The Man of flames', Star crossed lovers from district 12!"_

"You be safe too, Naruto. I'm counting on you," She whispered. Naruto nodded with a smile before he gave the girl from 5 a look. He nodded to her before he gave two of the bags to Katniss before he walked off.

Katniss watched after him, worry in her eyes before they hardened and she shoulder the bags. With a calming sigh, she started to move on. But before she got far she turned around to Jacqueline.

"You coming Foxface?" She smirked. Jacqueline bristled slightly at the name but followed anyway with a nod.

* * *

In the Gamemakers room, Seneca Crane paced around watching the tributes. The Careers were busy moving their 'territory' to another location, Thresh and Rue were making their way to the Cornucopia, like Naruto. Katniss and Jacqueline…

"Sir," one of the makers called causing him to glance towards him to see what the problem was. "The two are nearly to the edge,"

Seneca hummed in thought, a small smirk on his face as he came up with ideas to make the games more entertaining.

"Turn them around, and get me…jaguars on Naruto, wolves on the Careers. For the district eleven members, I want a stampede of buffalo," Seneca came up with on the spot. The Gamemakers nodded as they set to work.

* * *

Naruto silently walked through the forest with a stoic look on his face, debating what he was going to do. He honestly didn't want to leave Katniss with someone that wasn't him. Especially if said person thought having an alliance was worthless. That meant she could backstab Katniss.

Suddenly a cannon was heard and it made him stop. Fear gripped his heart, thinking that what he was just pondering actually happened. He had half of a mind to turn around and go after Katniss to see if she was okay, but he needed to keep calm.

So he stood still and focused on his chakra, closing his eyes while he did so. He was trying to pull on the nature energy for sage mode….but it was incredibly hard when all the shit around you was digitally altered. But he was still able too.

He was glad that even though the toads were gone, he could still use sage mode. It was one of the few skills related to chakra that didn't tire him out completely.

Naruto's body relaxed when he realized that Katniss was safe, her charka signature still flowing. And it seemed Jacqueline was still with her, that made him worry a bit but he needed to get over it.

He then searched for Rue, and found out she was still alive too, same with Thresh. Naruto nodded before he continued on his way. But as he did so he heard…growling? Stopping in his tracks he glanced around him.

"_Oh my, did you see that?_" Caesar asked his co-worker. Claudius nodded in agreement.

And it seemed Naruto saw it too as a shadow skimmed past his vision. Out of instinct, Naruto back flipped away from a Jaguar that tried clawing him. Naruto landed and glared at the overly large Jaguar.

It was as if he was back in the forest of death! He noticed that there were about three more in the trees, and four more on the sides coming from the bushes. There was total of 8, seeing as there was one in front of him.

The big cats growled, stalking forward, glaring at him with narrowed eyes. One on his left jumped at him but Naruto quickly unsheathed his blade and actually sliced it's mouth causing it to fall. With his other hand Naruto unhooked his axe and slammed the blade into it's skull.

The jaguar in front of him lunged but was killed just as easy as the previous as Naruto swung his axe upward, slicing right through it.

"_Woah! Did you see that? It's amazing how he can easily swing such a heavy weapon with one hand! I honestly would only expect this from Thresh," _

Naruto stabbed another by shooting his arm upward since that cat jumped at him from above. The blond threw it to the ground and spun around a bit, before stopping and throwing the axe right between a jaguar's eyes.

With a downward slash, he scarred an eye before stabbing it through the head. Five were down and three more to go. Two were still in the trees and the third was in front of him as he was surrounded by the dead bodies.

Naruto prepared himself, crouching a bit. The three Jaguars pounced him all at the same time. And it took exactly three seconds for Naruto to throw the sword straight into the third Jaguar's mouth. The blade cut straight through, killing it instantly.

"_Ooh!_" Caesar and Claudius grimaced as the two Jaguars actually got on top of Naruto. They expected to hear a cannon…hell everyone in Panem expected to hear a cannon.

But that wasn't the case as the two Jaguars were pushed off of Naruto, who had the hidden knives sticking out his sleeves.

"_Did he actually stab them in the heart?!_"

That he did. Naruto saw them coming, with a second to spare, shooting his hands out and stabbing them directly in the heart as they lowered on him.

Naruto huffed as he realized he never really moved from his spot. He chuckled as he stepped out of the pile of corpses and retrieved his bloody axe and sword. As if knowing the Camera was focused on him, he gave a mock bow before flipping the camera off; basically still saying 'Fuck the Capitol'.

Quite rebellious, he is.

He ignored the brain matter and pools of blood, continuing on towards the Cornucopia.

"_I must say, Caesar, in all my years of watching the games…that was nothing short of amazing, and I've NEVER seen anything like that happen before,_"

"_I agree, I think my earlier comment was completely wrong. We may have a winner on our hands folks_,"

The Gamemakers had stopped what they were doing, in shock of Naruto's performance. None of them could believe what just happened but Seneca regained his bearings first and had them get back to work, a frown on his lips.

Panem was silent as well before district 12 busted into cheers by Naruto's victory, followed by Naruto's now recent sponsors. He was incredible, a skilled fighter.

Snow, who was about to leave the comfort of his inside estate for his rose bushes had caught Naruto's performance as well. He was highly surprised by this, his eyes entirely focused on the man that could be an aid to him…or an incredibly big problem.

* * *

The day started to pass, so Katniss and her companion decided to make camp for the night. Gliding up the trees and tying themselves to the branch they closed their eyes after a long day of traveling to get far away as possible.

Katniss kept look out for a few hours before she finally closed her eyes. She expected no dreams or nightmares. She didn't expect to be dreaming about Naruto. He was basically smiling at her with that contagious happy fox like grin. His eyes being a sparkling blue than the intimidating red.

Just from looking at him smile, Katniss herself smiled. Imagining herself in his presence, his warmth. She yearned to be in his arms, to feel his lips move with hers and her tongue to dance with his.

But she just didn't crave him physically, but emotionally too. She wasn't sure how she would operate if he wasn't with her. After all, she told him he was her rock; he kept her from losing focus and breaking down.

Naruto reminded her of her promise to Prim, constantly. She will win and she will go back to her mother and sister. And she desperately hoped, Naruto would be with her.

Then thoughts started to surface, was she really in love with the blond? He loved her…right? So was it so unheard of to share the same feelings? And as much as she did not want to think about love in this situation, she couldn't.

He was always on her mind, in her dreams. It was crazy. Just two weeks ago, she wouldn't have cared much if he died. But now, she abhorred the thought!

_Katniss_

She blinked as he called her, his voice calm and firm, his smile still plastered.

_Katniss_

This time it seemed a bit more panicked, causing her to wonder what was wrong.

_Katniss!_

Now the voice coming out his lips wasn't his; it was more feminine and sounded scared.

_KATNISS!_

"KATNSS! WAKE UP!" Jacqueline screamed at her causing the girl to snap her eyes open. The girl looked around frantically before seeing the forest was ablaze….with real flames!

Katniss untied herself from the branch, grabbed her stuff and slid down with Jacqueline. The two began to run in the opposite direction of the flames, fear gripping their hearts. They ran past trees, down hills, but the fire was still catching up to them.

As they still tried to get away, both froze as they saw a fireball shot at them. Before it was close enough, the two ducked and rolled away, hearing the crash noise it made. But they still got up and ran away.

Suddenly they had to duck and run from three more fireballs shot at them, a few seconds apart. The two girls took a left, avoiding the flames that still tried to kill them. They ran around trees but a large tree on fire crashed right in front of them.

"Fucking Gamemakers," Katniss cursed before she and Jacqueline turned around…but they were trapped…sort of.

"This way!" Katniss yelled as they made a right around the fallen tree to head towards a rock. The two made it, for cover, panting to catch their breath. After a few minutes, they were starting to have troubles breathing from the smoke.

So Katniss got up and walked to find another way out. As she was looking left though, she was unaware of the fireball heading at her from the right…till it was too late.

"KATNISS!"

_Boom!_


	5. Fallen Allies

**Chapter Five: Fallen Allies**

Naruto stopped in his walking to the Cornucopia, which was just a few miles away from him, when he heard the cannon fire. A frown came across face, a bad feeling resonating in his gut. Worry for Katniss was the main cause of it; but as much as he wanted too, he didn't have time to use his chakra pulse.

"Please, just hold on a bit longer Katniss," Naruto whispered to himself before he picked up the pace.

* * *

Katniss gave a scream of pain as she still had skidded by the fire, causing it to burn her leg badly. But that wasn't it, tears came out of Katniss's eyes as she realized what just happened.

Jacqueline had saved Katniss, pushing her out of the way…but got hit instead. Her body was turned to ashes, along with her pack due to the heat of the fireball. Katniss cried in anger and sadness.

But she didn't have time to mourn or cry about the fallen tribute and her leg as another fireball headed straight for her. She lunged away, rolling in the dirt and down the hill. But she picked herself up and continued running, though with a limp.

Mist started to set upon the area but she kept pushing until she plunged into water, the bubbling and burning sensation of her leg being cooled down, though it still stung. As she floated in the water, Katniss openly cried for the girl who saved her.

But once again, she had no time to mourn as she heard laughter…from the Careers. Her eyes widened in shock before she hopped out of the water, but they already seen her, cheering, ready to kill her.

Katniss cursed her damn luck. She and Jacqueline separated from Naruto to stay away from the Careers. But it was just the opposite! She hurried to a nearby tree and immediately started climbing it, the Careers coming upon her.

They cheered Cato on as Katniss was mid way up. The boy had difficulty climbing the tree just like Naruto figured, so Katniss wasn't that worried. Once she got high enough she sat on a branch and tied herself there, pulling out her Bow and quiver.

She readied the arrow, pointing straight at Cato, a threatening look in her eye. Cato noticed and immediately let go of the tree as Katniss fired the arrow to hit his head. Lucky for him, she missed since he let go.

But that didn't stop her from raining down about three more arrows which made them scatter, but still close enough to stay by her yet far enough that they would easily be able to dodge. Katniss knew this and a scowl came upon her face at this fact. It would be stupid of her to waste arrows.

"I say we wait here, she has to come down sometime," Glimmer suggested. The other tributes nodded in agreement, still glaring at Katniss who glared right back.

"You're going to have to come down sometime, girl on fire!" Cato smirked before he realized something... "Wait, where's Lover boy?" Cato demanded. Katniss didn't answer, instead deciding to ignore him and focus on her leg.

The Careers got annoyed that she didn't answer but were now on the look out, paranoia grasping onto them. Cato frowned, his eyes narrowing. He turned to Glimmer and Marvel and gave them orders.

"You two head back to base just in case he shows up, Clove and I will stay here till Everdeen decides to come down," Cato informed. The two tributes nodded before taking off, leaving the two district two tributes.

"I'll get started on the fire," Clove muttered while Cato nodded and started to set up camp. Katniss glanced down at them before pulling out her canteen and pouring a bit of water on her searing leg, only to flinch in pain, holding back a scream.

"Naruto, where the fuck are you when I need you?"

* * *

"I was afraid you wouldn't show up," Naruto smirked as he sat on top of the Cornucopia, watching Thresh walk up. It was already night fall, which made Naruto annoyed but he kept it to himself.

"And I thought you were just lying through your teeth," Thresh replied with his stoic expression. Naruto shrugged his shoulders before he noticed something, his eyes narrowing.

"Where is Rue?" He asked, a slight edge to his tone. Thresh raised a brow before giving an answer.

"I don't know. We go separated. This herd of buffalo's just came out of nowhere. She took to the tree's and I had to outrun them. I was nearly killed. I heard a few cannons, I hope she wasn't one of them," Thresh explained. "I'm going to guess she hasn't shown up yet?"

"No, I've been here since 3, sad to say that those damn Careers emptied the place," Naruto sighed, as he slid off the metal base and onto the ground without hurting himself. "My guess is they have a base somewhere nearby, because they couldn't have gone far with all that equipment," Naruto guessed.

Thresh merely nodded in understanding. "So what now?" he asked. Naruto noticed the pack on his back yet the basic bandaged arm, he guessed the wound was from the herd.

"I left Katniss with Jacqueline, and I'm worried. Rue isn't here, but she knows to meet up here. I doubt the Careers will be coming back anytime soon. So for now this will be our temporary base. You stay here and rest a bit and wait for Rue. Hide in there if you need too," Naruto explained.

"And you?" Thresh wondered. Naruto turned around and began walking towards the direction he came.

"I'm going to go help my girl," was all he said before he dashed off at break neck speed. Thresh watched after him before heading inside the Cornucopia to rest, he was tired after all.

* * *

Katniss awoke with a light start when she heard something thunk against the tree. Looking up, she saw a item tied to a parachute. She quietly untied herself and reached for it to see there was a card.

_Apply generously and Stay alive –H_

She opened the canister to see there was a strange gel in it. She scooped some up and massaged it onto her burn. She expected it to sting but instead it gave her a cooling sensation, making the pain start to fade.

Apply generously she did.

Morning quickly came, causing Katniss to wake up. She looked down to see that both Clove and Cato were still asleep.

"Pst," that caught her attention as she looked around and saw Rue standing on a branch a few feet away. She pointed to something, and Katniss followed the point to see a large hive, some wasps flying around it.

But these weren't wasps. These were Tracker Jackers, genetically engineered Wasps whose venom causes searing pain, powerful hallucinations, and in extreme cases, death. Very lethal.

Katniss looked back towards Rue to see she was motioning her hand in a cutting motion and pointing down to the two district two tributes.

Katniss nodded in understanding. She checked her leg to see the wound was healed, though still looked nasty. Untying her rope, she made her way to the tracker jacker nest and pulled out a knife.

The girl started to saw away, but it was difficult when you had stupid bugs stinging you on your hand and your throat. Katniss nearly fell over from the stings, but she was able to cut it and let the branch fall to the ground, a foot or so away from Clove.

The nest broke upon and a horde of Tracker Jackers started to fly everywhere. Cato and Clove woke up screaming in pain and started to run away as the bugs started to chase them; but not only them, Katniss as well.

The girl slid down from the Tree with her stuff and began running in the opposite direction the careers fled. As she ran she was starting to get stung, making her slow down and feeling pain. She even started hallucinating.

The girl fell to her knees and thought she saw Gale for a moment. Then Gale turned to Peeta mellark before it turned into Caesar then finally Naruto. Her eyes slowly shut, as she lost consciousness

* * *

Katniss awoke with a start, a large gasp. She looked around frantically, only to see she was surrounded by rock. She then started to panic before she felt a set of lips cover hers. At first she wanted to protest, tell whoever it was to back the fuck up, but then she realized the lips were the ones of the boy she has come to care about in a simple week.

Katniss deepened the kiss greedily, pulling Naruto closer into her. After a few moments, Naruto pulled away from her a smile on his lips.

"About time you woke up," Naruto smiled, though it was somewhat forced. Katniss nodded though she looked around her, wondering what was going on.

"What happened?" She asked. Naruto leaned back against the rock and gave her an answer.

"Tracker Jackers. You've been out for a good three days," Naruto told her, which made her eyes go wide in surprise. She surely must have missed something in those three days. Seeing the look in her eyes Naruto cut to the chase, his tone heavy and sad.

"Thresh, Rue and Glimmer are dead," Naruto told her. Katniss just stared at him, her eye sight beginning to become blurry. It wasn't for Thresh, or Glimmer, but for Rue. The young little girl she became friends with and helped her.

"What?" Was her first word. "How? How could you let Rue die?!" She screamed at him, starting to openly cry. Naruto looked away and she stopped realizing what she said hurt him. This meant, he must have tried…everything in his power to keep her alive.

"What happened?" she asked softly. Naruto was silent and at first she thought he wasn't going to tell her but he spoke.

* * *

**Flashback three days ago**

"Thanks for your help Rue," Naruto grinned at the girl as he set Katniss down in a nearby cave. The girl nodded her head with a smile.

"I'm going to go get so medical leaves," Rue stated. Naruto nodded as he looked down at Katniss. As he gazed at her sleeping form his vision started to get blurry and suddenly Katniss's hair turned pink.

"Don't disappoint me, Naruto," Said blond looked up to see the form of one 17 year old Sasuke Uchiha.

"The fuck?" Naruto grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. When he moved his hands away, he was replaced with Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha, both glaring at him. Naruto scowled before he collapsed right beside Katniss.

"Naruto!" Rue called in worry and surprise. She turned the blond over to see his face was unusually red, and his eyes were a bit dazed. Touching his forehead, she could tell he had a high fever.

The young girl wondered why till she remembered what Naruto did when he saved Katniss…

He took the brunt of _all_ the tracker jackers for Katniss when she passed out simply a few feet away from where the nest broke. She thought it was amazing how he could just shake it off and be perfectly fine.

Guess that wasn't the case. He was sick now, so she needed to help him. She unzipped his jacket and took it off for him, now able to see the sting marks. Rue covered them on his arms and his neck, while also placing most on his back seeing as they hit his back the most.

The girl also got more leaves for Katniss. And every five hours she would change the leaves. Rue didn't expect them to be awake for another 2 days or so, but after 20 hours of resting, Naruto wasn't as sick anymore and woke up.

However he was groggy and a bit slow. He thanked Rue for her help and asked if she would watch over Katniss while he was gone. He needed to take care of some business.

Rue didn't want Naruto to go, seeing as he wasn't at full strength yet and the venom was still in his system. How he did not die was beyond her and Panem.

Naruto ran through the forest, short sword and Axe at the ready. Now was the time to strike the Careers, because he did not need them coming after him and Katniss when they were weak. Rue wasn't a fighter, so she would quickly lose.

It took Naruto a few hours at mid pace sprinting to finally arrive at the Cornucopia. He told Thresh his plan and the boy agreed, leaving with him to find the Careers base.

On the way, the two didn't talk much simply focused on the mission. However Naruto told the boy for Rue, and that she was safe which Thresh was happy for that. The Two tributes finally found the Career base, surrounded by Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, and a boy from district 8.

Naruto also took notice of the well camouflaged patches of dirt. "Thresh, you see those?" Naruto asked. The boy looked them over and gave a nod. "Avoid them as best as you can. They must be some kind of explosive," Naruto told him.

"Agreed, but how are we going to get to their pyramid? They are literally surrounding it," Thresh informed. Naruto nodded as he started to come up with a plan. He looked at the boy from 8 to see who he was stationed beside…Glimmer.

"Alright, you are going to have to move fast while also avoiding the patches of dirt. You see that girl, she's on our side. Kill the boy if you must, but head straight for the pyramid, grab what you need and get the fuck up out of there," Naruto ordered.

Thresh nodded as he and Naruto made position. The blond was in front of Thresh, trying to gain Glimmers attention without alerting everyone else. It took some time, a shimmer to her eyes.

She looked up and saw him, her expression surprised. He was mouthing for her to get an opening to escape. She simply nodded, glancing to the bored Marvel then to the district 8 boy. Glimmer gave him a nod, which allowed Thresh to sprint past him, silently and quickly.

He carefully avoided the mines and was able to make it past Glimmer and to the pyramid. Thresh grabbed some materials that he wanted and began to run…

The opposite way.

Naruto looked confused to what the fuck he was doing as did Glimmer. Giving a scowl, Naruto ignored Thresh, and just went for it the same way. However, unlike Thresh, Naruto made a sound, snapping of a twig.

'Shit!' he cursed inwardly as it alerted Marvel. The boy saw Naruto picked up the spear and tried running him through but it was blocked by Glimmers blade.

"Glimmer what are you doing?! You traitor!" Marvel yelled, alerting Cato and Clove. Naruto cursed as he unsheathed his short sword and lunged for Marvels throat. But his movements were still conflicted, so he was unable to dodge the two blades to his shoulder, making him grunt in pain.

Naruto kicked Marvel in the head, moving him away from Glimmer before he clashed with Cato who grinned evilly. Clove started to strike at Naruto from behind but Glimmer had his back. The boy from district 8 could only watch…fear and worry in his eyes.

Figuring it was his chance, he ran for the forest, only to fall forward dead due to the spear Marvel threw at him.

_Boom!_

Marvel picked up a sword from the pyramid and began helping out his allies against Glimmer and Naruto. Cato grunted as he took a slash to the arm and nearly had his head taken off by Naruto's axe swing.

But he ducked underneath it and gave an upward kick to Naruto's face, making him land against the pyramid. Clove and Glimmer were busy dodging each others knife strikes, though Glimmer was fighting with a sword as well.

"This is the end for you lover boy!" Cato grinned. Naruto rolled his eyes at the 'insult' before he kicked Cato and Marvel in the face with a round kick since they were closing in on him. Naruto then yanked Clove back into the pyramid.

"Run!" Naruto ordered Glimmer. The girl was hesitant but did as she was told. Cato saw her, grabbed a sword and threw it. It amazingly struck her heart from behind, causing her eyes to widen and her body to fall.

_Boom!_

"Traitorous bitch," Cato spat only to receive a punch to the face from Naruto. The blond teen then tried to grab Cato's neck to break it but he was grabbed and thrown away from the fight.

Naruto tumbled to the ground but quickly got up to see Thresh holding off against Marvel and Cato. "Run! Win this shit!" Thresh barked out. Naruto shook his head and ran to go help his ally but he was blown away when a fallen apple dropped onto the mine.

He landed in a hard tumble against the ground, barely conscious.

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed as his arm was burning from the explosion, and he was deaf in his right ear. He looked towards the explosion to see Cato, Marvel and Cloves body laying around as well.

_Boom!_

However only one Boom went off, and it was for Thresh. Naruto stood with difficulty, holding his burning third degree right arm. He cursed his luck, sad for the loss of Thresh and Glimmer.

It also didn't help that a wave of nausea hit Naruto. His vision started to get blurry again and he knew he had to leave before the Careers wake up and actually kill him. So Naruto ran, though his vision was impaired, he let he mind take him back to base.

When he found the base, he broke down right in front of it. Rue called his name, rushing over to him and bringing back into the cave to lay beside Katniss who was still sleep. She checked his arm to see it was badly burned, bubbling with puss with the smell of burning flesh.

She looked in Katniss's bag to see if she still had the healing gel or whatever, but it was all used up, only a little remnants. Rue just took whatever was left and applied it to Naruto's burn earning a soft moan of relief.

But there was no more and it made her annoyed but she had to keep calm. So she then grabbed a canteen of water and poured some of on the burn,

"AH!" Naruto yelled in pain. That was very different from a moan of relief. Rue quietly apologized to Naruto, as she started to find something to wrap it up so it wouldn't get infected.

Seeing that the was done all she could do, Rue just leaned back against the wall holding her knees to her chest as Naruto and Katniss rested. Normally for any tribute, this would be the perfect time to kill them both so she would have a better chance at being first and win.

But Rue wasn't like that. Naruto and Katniss were her friends, there was no way she wanted to hurt them. They needed her and she needed them.

"Rue," Naruto called softly, earning her attention. She crawled over to him to see his eyes were no longer red and they were half lidded, out of tiredness. "Thank you for what you have done…for Katniss and I,"

Rue shook her head, "Its no problem, you are my friends, I'm supposed to help aren't I?" She grinned. Naruto gained a small smile, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah," He replied before taking a breath for air. "It' will be sometime before my wound heals. Tell me about your self," Naruto suggested. Rue blinked in surprise before giving a small smile and nodding.

"Well, my name is Rue Kumo, and as you know I come from District 11," Rue started her story. As she spoke Naruto was silent, listening to her with closed eyes. Rue knew he wasn't asleep as he would ask a question once in awhile.

Rue told him about her family and that she was the oldest with five younger siblings. She worked really hard in the orchards in her district; usually from sunrise to sunset. Naruto learned that only silence volunteered for her when her reaping escort asked if anyone wanted too.

It irritated Naruto outwardly, but pissed him off and made him disappointed inwardly. The girl was only twelve, like Prim, and had barely if at all started her life. It was official, people were selfish when there is no hope.

It took a few hours for Rue to finish her story, and when she did, night had fallen. Both Rue and Naruto expected for the anthem to play and show who had died today…but instead they received a message.

"_Attention tributes, Attention. There will be the Hunger Games annual feast. Now hold on, some of you may be blowing off my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you __**need**__ something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack marked with your district number, at the Corucopia, at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance_."

Rue looked at Naruto to see he was looking at the ceiling as if in thought. "I'm going to go get those packs," Rue stated and this earned a look of disapproval from Naruto.

"Don't, you stay here with Katniss, I'll go get the packs," he told her as he tried to lean up. Rue shook her head, pushing him back down which wasn't that hard to do in this moment of time.

"No, you can barely walk yet alone run. Besides, if you go, you may actually die this time. The Venom is mostly gone, but still in your system and your burn has damaged your arm. In actuality, you should be dead right now," Rue deadpanned.

"Psh, you actually think some bee stings will keep me down? Hell no. Anyway, I'm not letting you go Rue, either I come with you or we leave the packs," Naruto stated.

"But Naruto! Whatever is in that pack could help you and Katniss! We need those packs," Rue said with conviction.

"No, we don't. I'm not letting you go out there to get killed. Cato and those other sick bastards are out there, on their way to get their packs as well. They will kill you, if they see you," Naruto replied seriously.

"_If_ they see me; if I'm too fast for them, they can't catch me, and if they can't catch me they can't kill me. Please Naruto, let me do this," Rue pleaded. Naruto just stared at her, seriously wanting to say no.

"Fine," But he relented. "But you get those damn packs and you come straight back, as fast as you can. If it gets to difficult and you see the Careers surrounding the packs, leave. I'm serious Rue, those packs are not that important," Naruto told her.

Rue gave a nod a small smile on her face. She gave Naruto a hug before leaving the cave. The blond watched her leave and released a sigh.

"Hurry back, Rue,"

* * *

"Naruto!"

The blonde's eyes snapped open as he hopped out of his laying position ignoring the pain to see what the problem was. When he left the cave, entering the bright rays of the sun he saw Rue, holding the bag for eleven and 12, however, there was knife in her gut.

"Rue!" Naruto yelled as he dashed over to her and grabbed her. He had her throw the bags down as he held her. Just from touching her he could tell that she was already weak, making him wonder how long she had been traveling with that knife in her gut.

"I'm sorry," Rue told him with teary eyes, apologizing to him repeatedly. Naruto shushed her, so she could save her strength. The first thing he did was remove the knife that was in her side, and he immediately blamed Clove.

"You were right," Rue started, tears still falling from her eyes. "They had the Cornucopia surrounded, but I didn't listen. I had fooled Marvel into thinking someone was close by, so he left. Cato went the other direction while Clove kept guard," Rue explained as he searched through his bag and her bag to find anything that would help her.

But now that he removed the knife, she was openly bleeding. "I tried my best to get past her without her noticing, but…" Rue didn't finish, glancing at the knife that Clove threw at her. "I kept running, I had to get away from her and get to you,"

"Be quiet Rue! You need to save your strength, you are going to be alright," Naruto told her with conviction. Rue however shook her head, as if she knew she wasn't.

"I'm okay Naruto, as long as you and Katniss win, I'm happy. C-can you sing?" she asked him. Naruto looked at her, a pain filled expression on his face as he looked at her dying form.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered. He started out humming, gazing into Rue's fading eyes before he started singing.

"_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.__  
__Motivate your anger to make them all realize.__  
__Climbing the mountain, never coming down.__  
__Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_  
_Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door._  
_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._  
_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to live so wise._  
_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._  
_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_  
_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_."

He finished softly, and a couple of tears fell from his eyes as he looked at the now dead Rue.

_Boom!_

Naruto held onto her, bringing her body to his as he silently sobbed for his young friend. As he cried, he realized how much hate he held for the Capitol...and Snow. They would all pay.

The thoughts of his fallen allies, and the young children who died within the first five minutes of the games; they didn't deserve it. None of them did. Not even Cato or Clove…that still didn't mean he wouldn't personally fuck them up.

Naruto's blue eyes bled into a fierce crimson, his feral features returning back to him. The blond gently set Rue down and shut her eyes, glared to the Camera with all of his hate before he set off. Once he came back, he had an armful of colorful flowers.

He set them all around Rue, and had her hold them in her hands, covering up her wound. He also emptied her bag and set the items that belonged to her in the bed of flowers as well. Naruto refused to use the items meant for her. Naruto then sang Rue's four note song which was imitated by the Mockingjays around him. They then followed up with his lullaby that he sang to Rue.

Naruto kissed the girls forehead before looking up to the Camera. Kissing his fingers, Naruto gave the goodbye salute, meant for District eleven. What he didn't know, was that the district of 11, 12, 1 and 5 also shared the salute, as a thank you for Naruto's kindness and a goodbye to their fallen tributes, minus 12 of course.

Naruto's three finger salute then turned to one finger salute, meant for the Capitol and Snow.

"Fuck you," Naruto snarled before he walked off with his bag in hand. He honestly didn't give a fuck about Snow hating him…he would die soon enough anyways.

That was a promise he _intended_ to keep.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Katniss was silent as she processed the story Naruto gave him. She looked to his arm to see it was bandaged up. Seeing the look, Naruto nodded his head, indicating it was fine.

"Rue wanted us to win, lets at least do that for her," Katniss whispered. Naruto nodded in agreement. The two however looked outside the cave as Claudius voice started speaking.

"_Attention Tributes, Attention. The original rule of only one winner has been suspended. From now on two victors may be crowned if they originate from the same district. Good luck."_

_Boom!_

"Heh, how much you want to bet it was Marvel?" Naruto asked the girl who shook her head.

"That's a fools gamble," she muttered as he helped her up. "That means only us and the district two are left. What now?"

Naruto was quiet as he looked out the cave with a serious expression. He then started to pack up, sheathing his axe and sword.

"It was Clove who gave the blow to Rue resulting in her death. It was Cato who killed Glimmer, and Thresh gave his life to kill them and protect me but failed. And though I frankly don't care, they just killed Marvel because he was a loose end and not apart of their district," Naruto explained.

"Right now, I'm pissed. The allies I planned on bringing out of this stupid game are now dead. I'm not running, or hiding. District two are about to lose some members, because I'm done fucking around," Naruto growled.

Katniss nodded in agreement before she noticed something in a bag where Naruto was just sitting. "Naruto, where did you get those berries?" The blond raised a brow as he looked towards them.

"You mean the nightlock berries? I found them, figured they would be a good weapon against Clove and Cato. Who knows, maybe they like berries," Naruto smirked evilly. This caused Katniss's worry to fade away, afraid he tried eating them.

Naruto looked into her eyes and noticed a red hue though he said nothing, figuring it was his imagination. She couldn't have possibly awakened it could she? Her Uchiha blood as been diluted for over 200 years, she must have had a 1 out of 30 chance to awaken _those_ ocular powers. So he just dismissed it.

"So, the plan is to find Cato and Clove," Katniss started. Naruto nodded, turning towards the entrance of the cave with a fierce glare, his eyes glowing with rage.

"And slaughter them,"


	6. May the odds be ever in your favor

**Chapter Six: May the odds be ever in your favor**

Night had descended rather quickly for the remaining tributes. Those from District 12 which consisted of Naruto and Katniss, trudged through the forest, headed for the Cornucopia which would be Naruto's 3rd time or so.

And those from District 2 which consisted of Cato and Clove simply waited for Naruto and Katniss, not yet ready to go look for them. Not during the night. Besides, they had figured the two tributes would come looking for them, seeing as they were the only four left.

With the new rule of two victors allowed, it gave Cato and Clove the chance to actually work together and win together. They just needed to kill those damn coal miners.

Those watching the games were all giddy and excited…well at least those from the capitol were. The districts were anxious, each rooting for either District 12 or District 2. Those like 12, 11, 1, 5 and 8 were praying for Naruto and Katniss to win. While 2, 3, 4 and 6 were rooting for Cato and Clove.

Haymitch could only watch the two volunteers with an impassive expression. He was proud of them for lasting as long as they have, and haven't turned on each other yet. It was amazing to him how the two 'star-crossed lovers' were able to rack up so many sponsors. Especially Naruto.

But there was nothing more he could do for the two. All the sponsored items he was given were in that bag Rue grabbed from the feast. Now it was up to them to win.

President Snow just sat in his living room with his granddaughter, watching the games, but he was mainly focused on the tributes from twelve. The underdogs…he doesn't like underdogs. They were rebellious and were very hard to control.

The blond boy, Naruto was a prime example. Snow, could obviously tell that Naruto had the skill and power to kill everyone single tribute within the first ten minutes of the game. But instead, he chose to ignore them and help out his fellow Volunteer.

The teen had easily slain 8 genetically engineered Jaguars that were twice his size, without even moving from his spot; take on a near full nest of Tracker Jackers without dying, and was still able to hold off four healthy tributes while he was sick.

The boy was nothing short of amazing. And the whole time he watched Naruto, he could not keep his eye off the symbol on the headband tied to his arm. It seemed familiar, as if he has seen it before. Though he couldn't remember, that bothered him.

Snow's blue eyes then turned to Katniss Everdeen, 'The girl on fire', like Naruto she was impressive as well. Though her feats weren't as great as Naruto's, the way she handled situations were noteworthy. If anything, she seemed just as big as a rebel as Naruto.

The mockingjay pin on her jacket didn't help ease his feelings of worry.

The two tributes made the games interesting with their 'love affair' but Snow honestly thought it was fake and could see through it. Apparently, their young love has given Panem something to root for.

He just hoped it did not backfire.

* * *

The Gamemakers were in overdrive as they were now putting the 'Mutt' project into motion due to orders from Seneca Crane. They needed a finale…a bigger and better one than the original.

At first Seneca was just going to put the Mutt's into the arena and have them hunt down the tributes. But after seeing Naruto's display of power and skill, he was pretty sure that the Mutts would be handled like pups.

So he needed something more, something even Naruto wouldn't see coming and it would be able to take him down. Seneca and probably the rest of Panem sees Naruto as the strongest Tribute, despite his score of three. If Seneca's finale could take down Naruto…then it wouldn't be hard for the other tributes to fall as well.

He gave Panem something to root for like Haymitch suggested, now it was time to crush it.

"Send them out,"

* * *

Naruto stopped in his walking, causing Katniss to stop as well. His eyes narrowed, glancing around. Katniss noticed him eyeing the area and prepared herself for a fight. She gripped her bow and readied her quiver.

The blond unsheathed his sword before he pushed Katniss out of the way since something lunged from the bushes to attack her.

Naruto swung down on the beast before kicking it away. He unhooked his Axe and swung it to the right, slicing another beast in the face.

"Run!" Naruto barked at her. Katniss didn't fight him on the matter and began running for her life. Naruto killed one of the beasts and followed after her, choosing not to inspect what it was.

"EEEYAAH!" Naruto looked up as he was catching up to Katniss to see…

"Big bird! Big bird!" Naruto yelled in surprise as he grabbed Katniss and moved even faster along as the bird swooped down to snatch one of the tributes. Naruto slid to a stop as before he made Katniss duck due to a fireball zooming towards them.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Katniss demanded as she and Naruto kept running. Naruto looked behind him to see large overgrown wolves about 9 of them chasing after them, the giant eagle monster flying above them as well.

"The Finale," Naruto replied before he yanked on the girl's arm to the left, having her avoid the fireball that shot towards her. Naruto heard a yelp of pain from on of the wolves, probably from the fireball that was avoided.

Naruto grabbed Katniss in bridal style to jump over the blazing tree that fell in front of them. The blond held onto her as he continued to run. He had his speed increased and came to a stop once they reached an open field.

Getting to the center, Naruto set Katniss down and readied himself for battle. "Katniss, you stay here and keep shooting, don't stop. If you run out of arrows, there are some more in the bag," Naruto ordered her, unhooking his axe again.

"What are you about to do?" She demanded. Naruto gave a smile at her before he kissed her cheek and charged at the oncoming wave of large dogs. "Naruto!"

"Start shooting!" Naruto yelled at her as he swung the axe up, slicing one of the wolves. He moved his head dodging the lunge for his throat before bringing the blade down on the beasts head. Naruto hopped up and landed on a back of a wolf. Unsheathing his sword, Naruto gave a downward stab to the brain before swinging his axe to knock another one away.

As this was going on, Katniss shot Arrow after Arrow rather skillfully at the mass of wolves. She got a couple in the eye, one through the brain and another in the nose. Naruto however was doing all the major kills, four were already dead.

"EEYAAH!"

"Naruto watch out!" Katniss screamed as the eagle had finally caught up and snatched him up, now in the sky. "NARUTO!" Katniss screamed in horror. A mili-second later she was already readying an Arrow to shoot him out of the sky.

But with Naruto gone, the dogs were focused on her, so she was forced to forget Naruto's plight to protect herself. She fired arrows rapidly, while also moving back so she wouldn't die.

"Stupid bird!" Naruto growled as the eagle was holding him by his arms. Naruto grumbled as he tried to move his body a bit. With a deep breath, Naruto swung his legs up high enough for his hands to pocket out a knife. With a flick of his wrist, the knife had lodged through the birds throat, earning a squawk of pain.

Being let go, Naruto was no falling down to the ground. All of Panem figured…it was to his death as no one could survive a fall from that height. They all expected Naruto to give up and just die.

Well, he surprised them with what he did next.

Naruto tightened his grip on his axe and positioned his body so he would look he was coming down for a swing. Naruto raised his axe above his head, channeling enough chakra into the blade to do his next trick.

"Futon: Daitoppa Kire Nami! (**Wind style: Devastation slash wave**)" Naruto yelled, swinging his axe down upon the mutts that were cornering his girl.

A large gust of hard thick sharp wind took place, specifically upon the mutts causing them all to be slashed into hunks of meat.

Naruto shifted the wind around him so he would land safely, and he did, right in front of Katniss. And when he landed, the giant eagle gave one last screech before it too crashed, though it was barely alive.

Naruto gave mild pants as he smiled at Katniss who was in complete shock from seeing what he just did. Hell, all of Panem were in silence as well….completely appalled by Naruto's amazing display of…whatever that was.

"_Claudius, d-did he just…control and use the wind…as a weapon?_" Caesar asked, breaking the silence in Panem.

"_I_-_I think he did…_" Claudius couldn't say anything else as he was completely speechless.

"What the hell was that?!" Katniss demanded as she pulled Naruto in a tight hug, her worry now replaced with confusion. Naruto decided to play dumb, as if he did not do what he just did on camera, for all of Panem to see.

Besides, if he denied it, and pretended he did not know what they were talking about…in time they would figure it was their imagination. After all…who in the blue hells could perfectly control the wind to use as a weapon?

He could, but they didn't need to know that in this point of time.

"What was what?" Naruto asked, cocking his head a bit to the side, his eyes wide with fake curious.

"That thing you just did! You completely slaughtered those things!" Katniss pointed. Naruto looked back to see what she was talking about and scowled inwardly. He really wished he paid more attention on Genjutsu lessons. They would really come in handy right now.

"Huh, I did that? I couldn't have done that, do I look like I can do that without hurting myself in the process?" Naruto joked with a raised brow. Katniss just continued too look at him, possibly thinking he couldn't be serious.

"But I know what I saw! You swung your axe then that happened!" Katniss tried again. Naruto still kept his raised brow up. He then touched her forehead, checking for a fever. Though he didn't find one, he still said,

"Are you feeling okay Katnip? You seem a little warm," Naruto teased her, though she didn't know it. The girl checked her own forehead, and gave up on the matter. She was tired, she was paranoid and she was still a bit tired from the venom of the tracer jackers. Maybe it was a hallucination and she was lying. That would make more sense right?

"I-I guess it was just my imagination," Katniss grumbled before she glared at Naruto and poked him hard in the chest, "But if your lying and I found out you are completely aware of what you did, then there will be trouble for you,"

"Aye," Naruto shrugged. Katniss nodded, giving one last glance to the sliced hunks of meat before Naruto spoke. "Okay, now that we are safe…for now, we still need to go find Cato and Clove,"

Before they left, Naruto walked over to the giant dying eagle and took back his knife. He also severed it's head, to end the suffering. Lastly he cut off two of it's sharp talons and pocketed them in the bag for later.

Katniss gave him a look which made him shrug, "Trophy reward," he told her as they started walking at a brisk pace towards the Cornucopia. As the neared the forest, Naruto felt something drop on his skin, something wet.

He touched his face to see it was water. Looking up, he realized it had started to rain. His eyes narrowed, noticing how the Rain went from sprinkling to very hard. As if… a storm was…

"Move!" Naruto barked out, grabbing his girlfriends hand and running off just as lightning struck in their position. The two tributes kept running through the now muddy forest, trying not to slip as both fireballs and lightning were thrown at them.

The earth started to shake as well, giving Naruto the impression an earthquake was about to take place. It also didn't take long for a great wall of fire to appear, chasing down Naruto and Katniss like the lightning. Fireballs were also shooting at them from every direction.

It would be one at a time, or two at once or even three! The Gamemakers were turning the elements against them, so not cool.

"Why is this happening?" Katniss demanded, mostly to herself. Naruto didn't give an answer as he sliced through a tree as it wanted to fall on them. The blond then realized that the elements were forcing them to the Cornucopia, where the final match would take place.

Naruto slid his axe into his belt, and swung Katniss on his back. "Hang on tight babe!" Naruto warned her before he started to pick up speed in his running as Katniss tightened her grip around him so she wouldn't fall.

Katniss looked behind them to see that about four fireballs were closing in on them, "Naruto!" she called. The blond glanced back before he hopped to the right, then forward as the lightning struck there a moment later.

Naruto grunted as he continued to pick up speed. And as he picked up speed, so did the lightning and the ground. As Naruto ran, the ground started to crack behind him or just as he took a step. The lightning also kept striking each two seconds, gaining on him.

"No, No, No, No, No, NO!" Naruto repeated as his adrenaline started to pump into his legs as well as his chakra. This brought him back during his time in the land of snow during the Save Koyuki mission.

Pushing as much charka and effort he could into his legs, Naruto leapt out of the forest and into the area where the games began. Naruto lost his balance, and dropped Katniss causing them to roll and tumble across the ground.

Naruto took in breaths heavily, a bit exhausted from the overuse of chakra. The thought irritated him as he remembered when it took a lot for him to feel exhausted from using chakra. Now he used as much as a Jounin possessed and he was tired? Yeah, that was not good.

'I swear, I am going to train hard, after these stupid games,' Naruto thought to himself. Maybe he should get Katniss in on the training? That way she could properly protect herself and have more skills added to her belt. It was nice thought.

Speaking of the girl, she was starting to get up and looked towards the forest where they came from to see the storm clouds and the heavy rain, not to mention the fire and smoke. She then looked towards her boyfriend to see how he was holding up then back towards the forest. They must have ran miles, from the last field they were in.

Looking towards Naruto again, Katniss started to realize even better how strong and skilled Naruto was. And that without him, she probably would have faced the situations he faced, on her own. Rue's death was already hard on her, she couldn't imagine how it would affect her if she was in Naruto's shoes.

"We made it," Naruto sighed in relief as he stood back up and walked over to Katniss. He gazed at the Cornucopia, with a small smirk, realizing that Cato and Clove were not present. He knew they weren't dead though, as he hadn't heard the signature cannon fire.

"Their not here yet, probably got impatient and started looking for us instead of waiting. They'll be back soon, to rest, so lets be good fellows, and wait for them, Ne?" Naruto smirked. Katniss just chuckled with a nod and followed Naruto the Cornucopia.

Instead of waiting inside, Naruto gave Katniss a boost to sit on it. The lip entrance would give them enough cover for either tribute to see them when they returned. Once Naruto was situated, he sat down beside Katniss, the two preparing the fight to the death, the final fight.

It was silent between them, but it was comfortable silence. It allowed them to think peacefully and enjoy each others presence.

"Today is my sisters birthday," Katniss spoke up. Naruto looked towards her with a raised brow.

"Really? What do plan on giving her?" Naruto asked as he readjusted his knives for the second time. Katniss gave a shrug and a sigh, a look of contemplation on her face.

"I want to give her something special, but I honestly don't know what. But…I'll think of something. And thank you, Naruto…for coming out with me, it truly means a lot and I'm really grateful," Katniss smiled. Naruto just gave a smile back with his own shrug.

"It's not a big deal Katnip. As I said before, you deserve better, but you don't deserve this. And I don't let my friends face their problems alone if I can help it," Naruto stated.

"Yes, but now I owe you even more. You've protected me countless times during these games. I don't think I can ever repay you," Katniss frowned. Naruto just shook his head, looking into her eyes.

"Katniss, you're friendship and your happiness is enough for me, despite how corny and cheesy that sounded," Naruto chuckled. Katniss gave a soft chuckle as well before a pondering look came across her face.

"How about more than just my friendship?" She breathed, causing him to raise a brow. "What about my love?" Naruto blinked, though he was still confused.

"I though I already had that, but yeah, that too," Naruto grinned. Katniss shook her head, a blush coming across her face. She leaned into his ear and whispered so quietly that only he could hear. Not the gamemakers, not Snow, not Panem…only Naruto.

When she finished she leaned back, watching his facial expression carefully. It was littered with shock, as if he was speechless. Naruto turned to her, with a questioning gaze and she gave a nod.

"You're serious?"

"I am, that is if we win of course," Katniss replied. Naruto blinked before his own smile came upon his face as he nodded and pulled Katniss closer to him, kissing her deeply. The girl returned the kiss, and it gave some of the wizened adults a clue to what Katniss told him.

Another hour passed for Naruto and Katniss who were in each others arms, simply waiting for their opponents to show themselves. And lucky for them, they didn't have to wait long because they heard stomping, breathless pants, and growls, not to mention the scream of the word 'Run' repeatedly.

Naruto and Katniss readied themselves, as they sat Cato and Clove run out of the forest on the opposite side of where Naruto and Katniss came out. The two tributes looked as if they were put through a mild scuffle, as Clove looked to have a rolled ankle, Cato looked as if he had a sprained or numb left arm.

Cato and Clove saw the Cornucopia and made their way quickly to it, hoping to climb it and stay safe. Seeing this, Naruto and Katniss separated so they could be in a position to ambush the two district 2 tributes.

However, Cato and Clove had followers, Mutts to be exactly and there were 9 of them as well. They came through the forest with brute speed and chased after the district two tributes. Naruto and Katniss were glad they weren't the only ones the gamemakers were after.

The mutts surrounded the Cornucopia just as Cato had successfully climbed up. The beasts tried jumping but only slid down, so they just stalked around the Cornucopia with growls.

Naruto and Katniss allowed Cato and Clove to catch their breath, wanting to enjoy crushing the two tributes when they were close enough to their full strength. Cato stood up straight and looked at the Mutts and taunted them while Clove readied her knives to hit their heads to kill them and be done with it.

Feeling as if they had enough time to recover and feel safe, Naruto silently came upon Cato and decked him across the face, making him slide across the Cornucopia. Clove jumped in surprise before she saw Naruto and started throw knives at him.

But before one could leave her hand, Katniss had shot an Arrow at her leg, making her cry in pain as Naruto backhanded her away. Katniss watched, with her bow ready as Naruto closed in on Clove.

Before the girl could get up, Naruto had straddled her and plucked the knife from her hand, now in his. He smirked at her, seeing the terrified look in her eyes. The girl gazed into his mad crimson eyes as a cruel smile made it's way on his lips.

"Tsk tsk, why so serious girl? What happened to the smile you had when you killed all those other tributes, or when you tortured that stupid girl at her camp, or even when you threw that knife at Rue, hmm? Why so serious?" Naruto asked her, his face mere inches away from hers.

"Please, don't kill me, I'm sorry, please!" Clove begged, tears coming from her eyes. Naruto gave another tsk as he wiped her tears away with the blade of the knife, cutting into her skin a bit.

"You know, I had a friend once. He belonged to the Capitol funny enough and he always wore lots of make up, looked like a clown honestly," Naruto started his story. "He had black eye shadow, and lots of red lipstick. It was so much even I questioned why he wore so much. And you want to know what he told me?" Naruto asked, not really caring what her answer was.

"He said '_When I was younger, my father was a drinker and a fiend. And one night, he goes off crazier than usual; mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that, not one bit. So with me watching, he takes the knife to her...laughing while he does it. He then comes to me with the knife and says "__**Why so serious?!**__" He gets closer "__**Why so serious?!**__" puts the blade in my mouth, "__**Lets put a smile, on that face**__,"_" Naruto retold, using a different voice.

As he told her the story he had put the blade to her mouth causing tears to pour out of her eyes, knowing she was going to die. Naruto leans in and whispers in her ear, "Why so serious?"

_Boom!_

"Naruto!" Katniss called him causing him to turn around to see that she was being held hostage by Cato who seemed to be breaking down mentally, though he noted the boy had an arrow in his leg which meant Katniss did see him coming but she was overpowered. Naruto just looked at him with a blank yet slight worried face.

He fingered the knife, with a raised brow, challenging Cato. The boy saw it and just gave a humorless laugh. "Go on, throw it. Then we both go down and you win," Cato stated, trying to have the struggling Katniss cover his form as well so if Naruto did throw it and was spot on, it would hit Katniss who would fall back, making him fall back to die to the mutts.

Naruto said nothing, merely watching him and Katniss. "Go on, I'm dead anyway," Cato stated. And it was true, Naruto was now able to get a closer look at the boy to see he had blood trailing down the side of his head, in his mouth and a large bruise from the punch he received minutes prior.

"I always was right?" Cato laughed, though he sounded as if he wanted to cry. "I didn't know that till now," he then faced the cameras yelling at them. "How's that? Is that what they want?!" he moved enough to cause Naruto to shift and ready to throw it, afraid of Cato hurting Katniss.

"Ah," Cato gave a bloody grin as he looked back towards Naruto. "No, no, no," Cato said with a cough as he got ready to break Katniss's neck. A tear escaped her eye as she looked at Naruto. "I can still do this, one more kill,"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he met eyes with Katniss. "Bring pride to my district," Cato went on as Katniss peered into Naruto's eyes and she felt calm. "Not that it matters," Just as he was about to twist and break her neck, two things happened.

Katniss relaxed her body, and Naruto threw the knife as hard and fast as he could.

_Boom!_

Katniss felt Cato's grip loosen and glanced up to see Naruto's knife embedded right between his eyes. The boy was dead before he hit the ground, the mutts didn't even bother to check, walking off.

Katniss flew to Naruto, as he wrapped his arms around her, which she returned with a tight hug. She apologized to him for allowing to get captured by Cato, that she was too weak to defend herself. Naruto just shushed her, knowing the reason why was because she was too into seeing Clove being tortured.

The 'sun' started to rise, causing the two teens to pull apart. Naruto slid off the Cornucopia first, and helped Katniss down. He still held her hand as they waited to be announced the winners.

There was an announcement alright, but not the one they wanted to hear.

"_Attention, Attention tributes,"_ Both Naruto and Katniss prepared themselves for another fight as the voice continued. "_There has been a slight…rule change,_" that caused Naruto to scowl with narrowed eyes.

"_The previous revision, allowing two victors from the same district has been revoked. Only one victor may be crowned. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor,"_

"OH FUCK YOU!" Naruto snarled out in disgust and rage. Katniss was speechless as she turned to Naruto to see he took a deep breath to calm himself. To Katniss…this was Naruto's moment of truth.

Would he betray her, and become the true victor like she thought he would deep down?

Or would he allow her to kill him, so she could go back home fulfill her promise?

His answer to her thoughts, would forever change her opinion of him and solidify.

Naruto came close to her making her take a fearful step back. Naruto scrunched his face up in confusion before realization hit him and he honestly looked hurt.

"Y-you think I'm going to hurt you?" Naruto asked her. Katniss didn't give an answer, simply looking away from him. Naruto took a step back, a hurt frown on his lips.

"Go ahead, and kill me. You need to get back to Prim anyway right? Besides, I promised you would return in one peace as well," Naruto stated. Katniss seemed surprised by this before she lunged at Naruto and sobbed into his chest.

Naruto blinked in surprise as before he held Katniss, allowing her to get the tears out.

"I'm not leaving without you," Katniss stated, backing away and wiping her eyes to stare at him.

"You have too, one of us has to die. And as much as I hate these games, they have to have their victor…you, Katniss," Naruto told her. Katniss gazed at him, shaking her head. Her eyes held conviction as she threw the bow down.

"No, they don't. Why should they?" She demanded as dug into his pocket and pulled out the bag of nightlock berries. Naruto's eyes widened as he tried smacking them out her hand.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" But she simply moved her hand away and pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him.

"Naruto, you always tell me to trust you. And I have, and I apologize for hurting you just a moment ago…I needed confirmation. And now that I have it, I have to say this," Katniss leaned up and pulled him into a passionate fiery kiss.

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki, and I am not leaving here without you. These whole games, I have been relying on you. I have been weak but no more, it's my turn to save you. So…just trust me, please," Katniss pleaded.

Naruto stared into her eyes with a serious gaze before he closed them and gave a nod. A mix of feelings swirling around him inwardly. Anger at the games, happiness at Katniss's return of his feelings, and worry that something might go wrong.

Katniss smiled, giving a soft sigh to calm her nerves. She pulled Naruto in another kiss to tell him it was going to be alright, and they both were going to be fine.

Katniss pulled out two berry's one for each of them. The two gazed at each other, with a serious gaze.

"On three…" Katniss stated. Naruto nodded starting the countdown, as he held her hand.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…" The two said and put the berry into their mouth. But before they could swallow it…

"_STOP! STOP!" _Both Naruto and Katniss spit out the berry and whatever juices got on their tongues.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the victors of the 74__th__ annual Hunger games."_

Naruto and Katniss were shocked by the outcome, the former not expecting for two to win at the same time. Katniss hugged Naruto, before pulling him into another kiss, this time filled with joy.

When the two pulled away they looked up to see capitol ship descending towards them to pick them up.

Naruto and Katniss smiled at each other, squeezing each others hands.

They were going home.


	7. Epilogue: Love at Last

**Epilogue: Love at last**

Naruto and Katniss stood on the balcony looking over the capitol, in each others arms. It's been three days since they had been crowned victors and now they were enjoying their time left in the Capitol together.

However, tomorrow they would have to go through interviews with Caesar, then have a ceremony so President snow would personally award them for their victory. But they were just relaxing from the violent four day event…though it felt longer inside.

Stupid Gamemakers and their random time changes.

"Their not happy with you, ya know?" Haymitch said as he stepped on the balcony, a bottle of liquor and three glasses in hand. Naruto and Katniss glanced towards the man as he began pouring them drinks.

"Why? Because one of us didn't die? They need to get over it," Naruto scoffed as he took a large sip from the glass offered to him. It was brandy.

"No, because you showed them up," Haymitch replied. Naruto rolled his eyes as Katniss just gave a soft snort.

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't go as they planned," Katniss told him with a shrug. "I'm not very happy with them either,"

"Katniss!" Haymitch called causing the two teens to turn to him. "This is serious, not just for the both of you. They don't take these things lightly," Haymitch told the two. Naruto and Katniss just looked at him then glanced at each other.

"I have no doubt that their will be repercussions, and if they are you two need to be ready for them. This isn't over," Haymitch told them. Naruto merely nodded as he walked towards the balcony, gazing over the city.

"Caesar will interview you guys tomorrow, separate then together. Do you know what you are going to say?" Haymitch asked the girl.

"We are going to tell the truth," Katniss stated with a convicted look on her face as she looked back at Naruto who took a sip of his drink silently. "My love for Naruto, and his love for me is not fake,"

"Excellent, and that's what you need to say. You see, others think that your love is a trick, just a show for you to survive. But you must show them that it isn't, even after the games and you both are 'safe' you still love each other," Haymitch advised them.

Katniss continued to gaze at Naruto's back, knowing he was in thought…about what was beyond her.

"You need to tell them that you are so in love with Naruto, that the thought of not being with him is unbearable. It won't be that hard, as that is how you feel…right?" Haymitch asked. Katniss looked back towards him, her eyes still holding conviction.

"Of course it is," She told him, though a part of her was unsure.

"Same as I," Naruto added, a smile on his face. Katniss nodded as she walked over to her boyfriend, and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Haymitch gave a light sigh of relief. He believed them…honestly he did. Now it was time for them to get Panem to believe them.

"Good. Don't stay up too late, Your prep teams want you ready for make over at 9, good night," Haymitch bid and was leaving with the bottle of brandy in his hand….

"Leave the bottle Mitch,"

Or at least he was.

Once Naruto knew he was alone with Katniss he spoke up. "He's right you know," she looked at him in slight confusion. "It's not over. I can feel it. We need to be stronger, better. The Hunger games may be over…but Snow's games aren't,"

Katniss nodded, a frown on her face though. "How are we going to get stronger? We can only do so much in district 12," Katniss stated. Naruto looked down, gazing at her.

"Katniss, can I trust you with my biggest secrets? Those that even Panem don't even know?" Naruto asked her. She blinked in surprise, a look of concern on her face.

"Yes…of course you can," Katniss told him, her hand resting gently on his face. Naruto grabbed it, holding it softly.

"Katniss…don't let your 'love' for me blind you. I need you to be truthful with yourself, because there is one thing I can't stand," Naruto's eyes hardened as he gazed into hers. "Is when people lie to themselves. I want you to love me for me, not because I helped you during the games and my strength…that's admiration…two different things," Naruto told her.

Katniss wanted to feel hurt by his words…but she couldn't because it was true. Though she has kept it to herself. Katniss was really wondering if she truly did love Naruto. He saved and protected her, helped her…was there for her. He was strong, smart, and was not a follower like herself.

Did she mistake admiration as her love for him? That was a question she had difficulty answering.

"Don't force yourself to answer right now," Naruto told her softly. "I am glad that you are actually pondering your answer, and willing to search for it. When you have found your true answer…tell me," Naruto kissed her forehead before he took a sip and left her alone on the balcony.

Katniss sighed as she took a large sip of the liquor in her cup. She then glanced to the bottle both drunks left.

Lets just say when one of them tried to come back for it…it was empty.

* * *

"Any suggestions to your outfit?" Portia asked as she watched her team prep Naruto up, while she was coming up with last minute touches to the design. Naruto just shook his head in response.

"Do what you please, just don't make me look like a idiot," Naruto told her. Portia just smiled with a nod.

"Of course not," she replied, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

Which of course were on Katniss and his next move; he knew that they were given half of the year to enjoy their winnings before they needed to take tours around Panem as victors of the most recent hunger games.

This would hopefully give him enough time to get back in the desired shape he wanted. He still needed to find away to use his chakra without exhausting himself, and to get it under control, under his power.

Because ever since he sealed the Juubi within himself, he never had the chance to train with it and make it his own so he didn't accidently blow up a country because he got angry.

So that was a subject he needed to work on.

The other was Katniss.

If Naruto was truly honest with himself, he would say he held deep feelings for Katniss, bordering on love. He hasn't felt this way about any girl, not even Sakura, even though Sakura was similar to Katniss.

They both are stubborn, hard headed, and fun to be around. But that's where the similarities ended.

Sakura was…abusive, naïve, and childish. She felt the need to punch anything that annoyed her, and in most cases it was him. She was naïve in so many ways, Naruto couldn't even name them all. So he would just move on. And she was childish…but he guessed it went with being naïve.

Katniss were none of those things. She was just a bit weaker than Sakura and that was understandable considering she was born in an age where Chakra was basically non-existent.

Naruto cared for Katniss, he really did…but he felt as if he pushed her too much, almost as if he gave her no choice but to love him. When she didn't like the idea of being together and voiced it, he acted like a little bitch!

He threw a temper tantrum when he felt that Katniss would not return his feelings, so he basically came on too strong. It also didn't help that he felt she was acting for the cameras and him. That she was only with him to receive help in the games from both Panem and himself.

So, he needed step away from her for a bit and let her figure it out. But the time apart wasn't just for her, but for himself as well. He needed time to get himself together, to condition himself. So just in case her answer was no, he won't act like a bitch again.

He needed to be more Mature. A lot more Mature. And even if she said yes, he still needed to be mature and not like a child.

"Alright, all done," Portia smiled, presenting his outfit for tonight. Naruto looked upon it and a smile came upon his features.

"Sophisticated yet rebellious, not to mention completely bad ass…I like it!" Naruto grinned, his eyes taking in the outfit. Portia mirrored his grin with her own along with a nod.

"I knew you would."

* * *

When Katniss arrived backstage for the interview with Caesar, which already started, she saw Naruto leaning against the wall watching with a glass of lemonade in his hand, probably had Ciroc in it as well.

She hadn't made herself known yet, so she took this time to look up the blond. He was wearing a orange unbuttoned blazer with the sleeves rolled up a bit. On his left wrist was a gold watch, while stamped on his back was his strange leaf symbol in black.

For bottoms he wore black straight leg pants that set a bit below his waist snuggly. He also wore black combat boots, the pants tucked behind the lip of the shoe. His blond hair was still messy, falling against his forehead. She could see a necklace around his neck as well but that was it. Underneath the blazer was a dark navy blue shirt.

Katniss flattened her skirt a bit, stood straight and tall and walked…however it was bit awkwardly due to the heels. She tried to calmly walk over to Naruto but instead she stumbled a bit and was about to fall face first into the ground when suddenly,

She was in a pair of arms. Her eyes creaked open to see she was gazing into cool and calm sapphire orbs. Katniss blushed as Naruto helped her stand straight. Katniss realized even with heals she still wasn't as tall as Naruto.

"Katniss," Naruto greeted softly with a nod as he took a sip of his lemonade. Katniss gave a nod back to Naruto in greeting. Naruto eyed Katniss up and down, taking in her appearance which made her a bit more beautiful in his eyes.

Her outfit was similar to his in the sophisticated yet rebellious way. He started from the top. Her hair was down however on the left side framing the side of her face was her usual braid. She had pinch of sky blue eye liner and pink clear like lip gloss, her skin also had a glow to it as well.

For her top, she wore a one sleeved dark orange blouse which made Naruto smile. The material of the blouse was soft and silky and had a certain sheen to it. the blouse was then tucked into her black thigh high skirt which had small little jewels that gave it the flame like attribute whenever it was twirled like her previous dress.

Her shoes were mid calf black leather high 3 inch high heel boots. For accessories, she had golden bracelets on her sleeveless arm, and a gold necklace that sat on her blouse. Her nails were painted orange and a Katniss flower was set in her hair, giving her outfit the finishing touch.

It was silent between the two, only the laughs and cheers from the crowd keeping it from being completely silent.

"Naruto, I've figured out the problem, with a little help from Cinna," Katniss told him with a sigh. It took some work to at least say that. Seeing she had his attention, she looked up to him as he awaited.

"First thing is th-"

"With that said, I present you, Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar called with a grin causing the audience to cheer and said girl to be interrupted. Her eyes widened as she now realizes she needs to go on stage.

She looks at Naruto who just smiles sadly, moving out the way for her to walk. "Go on, give them a good show," he told her gently. Katniss frowned and gave a nod as she walked upon stage, putting a strained smile.

She was surprised when most members of the audience stood and clapped for her. The girl just gave a light bow before sitting in the chair beside Caesar who smiled.

"It is so good to see you again Katniss! Honestly, it really is," Caesar told her. Katniss gave a smile and a nod. "Now, first thing I want to ask. What was it like? Usually every victor has their own experience and feelings about it, what was yours?"

Katniss was silent before she spoke into the microphone. "It was…terrifying. I was paranoid during the whole games, and afraid of not keeping my promise. It was saddening, as I lost my friend Rue and Jacqueline had sacrificed herself to save me," Katniss told him in a downtrodden tone.

"Yes, that was difficult for even me to watch. Both Rue and Jacqueline were brave and had good souls," Caesar said in agreement, his tone quiet.

"I am in debt to both of them, Thresh and Glimmer as well. Though they didn't directly help me, they helped Naruto stay alive so he would remain with me," Katniss stated. "But that is a debt I sadly cannot repay, but I will find a way how,"

"I'm sure you will Katniss, I'm sure you will," Caesar nodded before he moved onto the next question. "Now, what was it like, not being with Naruto when he left you and Jacqueline to find Thresh? I'm sure you were even more terrified correct?"

"Actually, I wasn't. I was nervous, fearful, yes but terrified no. You all must understand, that I am grateful to Naruto for what he has done for me in the games, eternally. But I am my own person and can function without him, which I did. So I was perfectly fine with him leaving me, I was just hoping he returned back to me safely," Katniss answered truthfully, unknowingly earning a smile from Naruto.

"That is actually surprising, but I am glad you feel that way Katniss. Now, tell us how did you feel when Naruto told you of Rue's passing at first. We could all see the anger on your face, this must've been the first time getting angry at your boyfriend?" Caesar asked.

"It actually wasn't the first time I've been angry at Naruto, as he annoys me constantly with his antics. But that's what makes Naruto, Naruto. Most of his antics towards me, I know he does it to make me smile a but more and while I may be upset at the time, later I do look back on it and a laugh or smile does escape me," Katniss explained.

"But to answer your questions Caesar, I was angry at Naruto, extremely. I was also disappointed. Rue was our friend, and the thought he just let her die did not sit right with me. But I then saw the look in his eye, and I knew that he did not let Rue just die, not without doing all he could to help her. So naturally, I calmed my emotions to hear him out and I was right," Katniss said, a sad smile on her lips.

"You are something, isn't she folks?" Caesar asked the audience, earning a round of applause. "Now Katniss, I would like to ask you more questions but our time together individually is up, thank you," Caesar smiled.

Katniss stood, gave a pleasant bow before walking off stage. When she reached back stage, she hoped to have a few minutes to talk with Naruto, but that was not the case because Caesar called on him for his interview.

Naruto just gave her a nod and walked on the stage, a smile plastered on his face. Though to Caesar and the audience, and maybe all of Panem, the smile looked real and genuine; but to Katniss, she could tell it was more strained than hers, and his eyes held no emotion that his smile projected to the crowd.

Naruto gave Caesar a firm handshake before sitting down to begin his interview.

"Ah, Naruto like Katniss it's good to see you. I must say, you were amazing, wasn't he folks? Amazing," Caesar grinned as the audience continued clapping and cheering in agreement.

"Thank you Caesar, I try," Naruto smirked; Katniss could tell that was real.

"Now Naruto, I have lots of different questions for you. But I must start off, what was your experience in the games? What feelings did it give you?" Caesar asked. Naruto hummed before nodding to himself.

"Gas," this caused laughs from the audience but Naruto was serious. "I'm serious, I had only eaten once during the whole games and that was after the Careers were so close to our first camp. When I don't eat, I get gas which turns into cramps which gives me a headache," Naruto shrugged.

Caesar just chuckled along with the audience. "But if you want a real answer, then I must say it wasn't cool. It's one thing watching the games, it's another participating. So many innocent kids died during the first five minutes, for what reason? Anger is the most prominent feeling I have gained. Anger and disappointment," Naruto stated.

"I see. Now how did you feel when you left Katniss, surely you were worried?" Caesar asked, his answer was a nod. "Hmm, now… I must ask you…about your skills. They were beyond amazing, I and I'm sure all of Panem were speechless when you single handedly took down those Jaguars,"

"Yes, even though it must have looked easy, it was incredibly difficult," Naruto lied. "Gauging action time for eight different beasts is quite hard. I nearly died from the last two,"

"Yes, I thought you had died myself. But it was still amazing. Tell me, who taught you how to fight like that?" Caesar wondered.

"I had a teacher when I was young, but he only started to seriously teach me when I was a bit older. He died of age, so I had taught myself. Before the reaping I trained constantly to be as good as I am," Naruto stated.

"And you are. Now, I want to ask about the situation you had with those Mutts, concerning the wind. How did you do that?" Caesar demanded curiously. Naruto had a blank look on his face, staring at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Caesar looked confused as he recapped on the situation but Naruto was shaking his head slowly as he listened. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I escaped from the eagle and I threw my axe, that was it. I figured it was the gamemakers who did that to those beasts," Naruto shrugged.

Caesar was actually speechless but decided to move on, with one more question. "Naruto, we watched as you were really affected by your allies death, why was that? What were you feeling?"

"Anger. I was angry. Thresh, though I didn't know him very well, he still gave his life to help me when he could have just stayed away when he ran. Glimmer was the same way, she didn't have to help me. She could have pretend to be on my side but inform the Careers of everything, but she didn't. I was angry that I couldn't prevent their deaths, and like Katniss, I will find away to repay my debt to them," Naruto declared.

And it was true. He was too busy fucking around, not taking anything seriously but Katniss's health. Instead of toying with the bastards, he should have killed them like a _real_ shinobi would. He had chances, but he ignored them, and that got his allies killed.

"Rue, is the same way. I knew a bit more about her and she was like a younger sister in my eyes. She was my friend, and will always will be. I did not want her to go and put herself in danger for my sake, I didn't. But she was so sure about it, and I didn't want her to feel the need to sneak around me to help," Naruto shook his head.

"I was furious when she came back dying in my arms. I was furious when Thresh and Glimmer got themselves killed in vain, not even killing one career. When I think about it, I ask myself if there was something I could have done differently so they would be safe and alive," Naruto sighed. "And I know there was,"

"I am sorry for your lost Naruto, and I hope you two do find a way to pay your allies back. Lets give him a hand people," Caesar stated as he started clapping, followed by the audience.

"Well folks our time with Naruto individually is up, so now it's time to interview both our victors together. And maybe if we're lucky, we can get some more excellent answers from them," Caesar chuckled.

"Katniss, get back up here!" Caesar re-welcomed with a grin. Katniss did walk back on stage and sat in the chair between Caesar and Naruto. "Alright, I must say I like the look of you two, don't you all?" the host asked the audience earning cheers from the audience and small smiles from the two victors.

"Now that we have you two together, let me ask you both a question. Naruto, what was it like for you when you saw Cato had taken Katniss hostage? And Katniss, what was it like for you when Naruto had offered for you to kill him instead?" Caesar asked them.

Naruto wanted Katniss to go first but she allowed him to go, so he went. "I was extremely worried but I was calm on the outside. People can smell fear, and Cato was one of them. He was making my aim difficult, because I wanted to do it without hurting Katniss," Naruto answered.

Caesar nodded before turning to Katniss who spoke, "I was shocked. I expected for him to kill me, so he could live on and go home. People change in a life or death situation, your best friend can become your enemy so I was afraid that was going to happen. So I was speechless when he told me he would let me kill him. It's different to hear him say it outside of the games than when we were actually in it," Katniss explained.

"Now, I must tell you this you two," Caesar said quietly as he gave the audience a glance then turned to the two victors. "I'm sure you have already guessed, but there are some in Panem that think your love for each other is unreal, only an act for sponsors so you could live and win…is it true? Is your love an act?"

This was probably the most serious question Caesar has asked them. It was silent between the two before Naruto decided to speak up, but he was stopped when Katniss grabbed and squeezed his hand, shaking her head.

"I will be honest with you Caesar, and tell you my feelings on the matter. You all have seen how I acted on camera, but have never heard me tell my feelings about Naruto, unlike said person has in his previous interview," Katniss started.

"When we were first reaped, I hadn't really cared for Naruto at all. I was concerned on how I was going to return to my sister. Naruto and I weren't even really friends, more of acquaintances, but that changed just a few hours after. Our mentor, Haymitch wanted us to pretend, to put on a show of 'love' for the camera's even if our feelings for each other weren't true," Katniss continued.

"I completely hated the idea. I figured it would make me look weak, undesirable. But funny enough, I found out about this idea from Naruto. He told me about it after I asked him why he refused Haymitch. Naruto too refused the idea of a fake romance, already figuring I wouldn't like it," The girl went on.

"However, once I heard about the idea, I unconsciously started to be close with Naruto. He made me laugh and smile a lot more, and my depressed mood was lighter and more joyous. It was then I told him about my developing feelings and we started to see each other," Katniss paused as she now looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Even though I have only truly talked with him for a week, I have developed feelings for him. Our time in the games, only added to it. Deep down, I thought I was lying to myself, that I didn't love Naruto, but was only doing it to survive. I was using him," Katniss stated, earning wide eyes from the audience. But she still never broke her gaze from Naruto.

"But then, I hit the point where I figured out…that my feelings for him were as real as it gets. Yes I questioned myself, and he questioned me too. But with some helpful advice and some hard thinking, I realize…." Katniss then gained a real bright smile on her face.

"I care deeply for Naruto Uzumaki. And right now, telling him my feelings in front of all these people," Katniss laughed nervously, making Naruto smile a bit as well. "I feel like the happiest person in the world. Though I can live without him, the thought of it brings me sadness, and I don't like it," Katniss shook her head.

She then turned to Caesar and answered his question. "So to answer your question Caesar, my feelings for Naruto, is not an _act_. If anything it was naïve and confused, but it is no longer that. I _know_ what I want, and Naruto is exactly that," Katniss grinned.

The audience awed at her as did Caesar. "And what about you Naruto?" Caesar asked the man. Naruto simply closed his eyes, a soft smile on his face as he looked at Caesar.

"My feelings for Katniss have changed," Naruto said mysteriously, causing a look of confusion to appear on the audience's face and a small look of sadness on Katniss's, fear of rejection.

"Last time you interviewed me, I told you that I loved her. That was a lie. I cared deeply for her, and was always willing to protect her. However now…" Naruto looked towards her, his smile becoming true and wider.

"I know that she is the only _woman_ for me. I truly love this woman. And although she may not want me in the future, but she is the only woman I will love. When I feel higher than life and consider making a decision that may have consequences, I think of her and her safety. To me, her safety and happiness always come first," Naruto truthfully stated.

The audience now stood, clapped and cheered happily for the couple. Caesar smiled at them as he spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the star crossed lovers from District 12! This years victors, of the 74th annual Hunger Games!"

* * *

"I swear, I hate fucking suits," Naruto cursed lowly as Portia knotted his tie and patted his chest. He was wearing a traditional black formal suit with an orange tie to it. Portia just patted his chest with a smile.

"Get over it, your going to have to wear suits in the future anyway. Now, get going. You don't want to be late. It's disrespectful to President Snow," Portia told him, only earning a scoff from the man.

"I could give two fucks about that fat fuck that looks like Sandy Claws," Naruto rolled his eyes as he grabbed a glass of liquor and started to drink.

"Don't you mean Santa claus?" Portia corrected. The blond snorted in response as he downed the glass in one go.

"I know what I said," Naruto retorted. He started to walk out of the room when he stopped. "Damn, nearly forgot," the blond walked back over to his bag and pulled out his Konoha headband and tied it too his arm.

"Naruto, you can't take that with you," Portia claimed. Naruto just snorted at her as he started to walk out the door.

"If Katnip can wear her mockingjay pin, I can wear my headband. Besides, it's not like you put the symbol on the tie anyway," Naruto told her. Portia just groaned before yelling at him as he walked out the door.

"It's not formal!"

"Fuck formal!"

* * *

Naruto sat impatiently in his throne like chair, just a few feet away from Katniss who was the complete opposite of him. Naruto looked the at the girl's appearance to see she was wearing a formal dark blue dress, her mockingjay pin at the side of hers.

The blond looked forward to see cameras and lots of people standing for the ceremonies as they will be crowned victors. What pissed Naruto off was, he had to be on time…so why couldn't the damn president be on time?! Hell he wasn't even on time, he was early! Damn Portia and her punctuality.

It wasn't like he wanted to be like Kakashi, three hours late for every god damn thing. But an hour early? Really? Even Katniss wasn't that early, she came a half an hour after him. But lucky for him, they spent the time in the back away from the camera's making out.

It was amazing how she still came out perfectly. No one would have really noticed him since his hair was always messy, though his damn tie was out of place because of Katniss pulling on it. He was also lucky she knew how to fix it.

'Finally' Naruto thought as the Panem anthem started to play and President Snow finally showed up, walking over to the golden victor crowns. Naruto shook his head as he looked at the man. Every time he saw the president he looked more and more like Santa Claus.

The man picked up the crown and walked over to Katniss, setting it on her head. She held an impassive gaze with her steel grey eyes, it reminded Naruto a lot of the Uchiha, which was normal considering they were part of her family history. That made him wonder if she would ever activate the Sharingan.

Now that he knew were feelings laid, he could trust her enough to give his biggest secrets and train her to become strong. Maybe that would cause her to awaken the doujutsu that hadn't been seen in three hundred years.

"Congratulations," Snow said quietly, his own stoic expression.

"Thank you," Katniss replied in a monotone. Naruto watched as he peered down at her chest making him glare a bit but he relaxed little when he put back her hair to see the pin.

"What a lovely pin," He said with an unreadable expression.

"Thank you, it's from my district," Katniss said, still her voice in monotone and her face expressionless.

"They must be very proud of you," Snow said, a light smug tone in his voice. The two stared each other down before the man turned around. He missed Katniss trying her best not to gag, but Naruto didn't which made him narrow his eyes.

He straightened slightly as Snow came upon him. The man set the crown on his head next, telling him congratulations. Naruto had to catch himself from making a face, as he thought he smelled something.

"Hn, thanks," Was his reply, it held no respect as did his eyes as he glared at the president. Snow merely raised a brow before noticing his headband and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I must ask, what does this symbol mean?" Snow asked and Naruto really had to hold himself back from making a face of disgust. He now knew why Katniss wanted to gag, his breath reeked of blood!

And with Naruto's nose being highly sensitive, and Snow so close in his face, it was very _very_ difficult not to puke out of disgust.

"I'm surprised you don't know, Mr._President_," Naruto hissed slightly, not afraid of being disrespectful to the man in front of him with all these cameras and people surrounding them. "This symbol is the symbol of my family, my ancestors. You know, they say when a leaf burns…a new one grows in it's place," Naruto said cryptically.

Snow hummed in thought with a nod, "Interesting," was all he said before he walked off, speaking to the public.

Both Naruto and Katniss shared a look before looking towards the audience.

* * *

Three days have passed since Naruto and Katniss left for District 12, home. They were greeted with happy smiles and cheers, not to mention hugs from family members and 'friends'. Naruto only considered Gale his real friend…besides Katniss of course.

Naruto and Katniss had brought back their winnings to the district, and shared it with the people of district 12, hopefully making their hard lives a bit easier. They also moved into victor village, arranging their stuff and such.

Naruto didn't have many things since he mostly wandered around. And as a token of their friendship, Naruto allowed Gale and his family to stay in his house, also considering that he would be sleeping with Katniss most of the time, in order to comfort her from nightmares and such.

Right now in present time, District 12 was having a party, hosted by Naruto with some help from Katniss. But it was mostly Naruto's idea. He mostly partied though with Haymitch, both enjoying their ability to drink to the fullest.

Katniss was also enjoying herself, either supporting Naruto in his drinking game with opponents, or talking with Prim or Gale. She even spoke to Peeta Mellark for the first time, and 're-connected' with her 'friends'.

Everyone was having a good time, even her mother was mingling and laughing. It was a happy time for the people of district 12, as they appreciated Naruto and Katniss for their kindness and generosity.

The peace keepers weren't welcome, except for Darius. Naruto even made sure that those people in suits didn't start shit, he wanted to have a good time, not a damn riot.

Speaking of Naruto, he was currently laughing as he had drunk Haymitch to the ground, and he wasn't a bit tipsy. This was a great perk of having a 'god' sealed in your gut, he couldn't get drunk unless he wanted to, and even then it was a bit difficult.

"Better luck next time Mitch!" Naruto taunted which made Haymitch groan. This made Naruto laugh harder then wipe a tear from his eye.

"Having fun?" the blond turned around to answer the person and realized it was his girlfriend. She had her own glass of liquor, which was a bit full though. Naruto then realized Katniss had only maybe one glass. He wondered why, it was a party so she should just let loose.

"Yeah, but are you?" Naruto asked, glancing to her glass. Katniss caught it and gave a shrug.

"I am, but the fun for me hasn't started. Come on, I have something to show you," She smiled mischievously at him. Naruto raised a brow and shrugged. He started walking with Katniss, before he came back and drank the rest of Haymitch's glass then catching up with her.

Naruto followed Katniss into the gates of Victor village where the people were also partying. Katniss set down her glass, and made sure Naruto did not drink it, pulling him along.

The girl knew Naruto was about 90% sober, which was good for her. Which means what she had planned would be even better as he would remember it and enjoy the memory, as would she.

The two Victors came upon Katniss's house steps and walked in. This time there was no one inside, meaning they were the only ones who occupied the house.

"So what did you want to show me?" Naruto wondered curiously. Katniss just gave a soft laugh as she gave him an answer.

"Just wait a little longer, I promise you will enjoy it," She said, squeezing his hand a bit. Naruto just raised a brow, he had a clue but figured he was wrong. _That_ wouldn't happen for awhile…right?

Naruto's suspicions were becoming more true as Katniss led him to her room then promptly closed and locked the door. The girl glided over to him and held his hands within hers.

"Naruto, do you remember what I told you when we were on the Cornucopia waiting for Cato and Clove?" She asked quietly. Naruto narrowed his eyes and gave a nod before they widened.

"Wait, you mean you were serious?!" he asked. She just laughed and gave a nod.

"Yes I was serious, why wouldn't I be?" Katniss asked. Naruto just stared at her owlishly.

"Katniss, are you sure about this? Don't you want to wait a little longer? What if what we have doesn't work out, and you regret-"

"The only thing I'm going to regret Naruto, is if I don't do it with you. You are the person I love and that is not going to change. Why wait, when I want to show my love for you now? Our love will last, but only if you believe in it like I do," Katniss told him.

Naruto still looked as if he wanted to protest, and he did. "I don't want to hurt you. This is your virginity we're talking about. This is serious, you may say you won't regret it, but what if you do? What if-"

Naruto was shut up as Katniss cut him off with a deep kiss. The blond returned the kiss till Katniss pulled away, a smirk on her face.

"You talk too much. I know what I want, and you Naruto Uzumaki are _exactly_ what I want," Katniss told him with a lust filled growl. "Now are you going to be a little bitch and ignore your girl, or are you going to be a good boy and unwrap our mutual present?"

Naruto was silent as he thought about it, with a sigh he looked back up at her.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive,"

"Absolutely?"

"Absolutely,"

"There's no turning back, are you su-"

"Naruto!"

"Okay sheesh, just checking," Naruto grumbled before he pulled Katniss closer and began kissing her.

* * *

**Lemon!**

The girl deepened the kiss, her hands going under his shirt to feel his hardened torso. As she did that, Naruto's hands glided down to her plump ass as he started to kneed it. The girl moaned in this kiss before she pulled away and had Naruto take it off.

Once he did she gazed hungrily at his torso before lunging at his neck, giving mild bites to it. Naruto shivered as he turned them around so he could push her to the bed. Once she was, Naruto started nipping at her neck, his hands gliding up under her shirt and underneath her bra to play with her nipples.

Katniss moaned, as her nipples were sensitive. Naruto finally got annoyed at the articles of clothing so he took them off her, allowing him to gaze at her rosy pink nipples which he wasted no time in sucking and tweaking.

The girl gave a hearty moan as she grinded her hips against Naruto, her hands rubbing his back.

A few minutes later, Naruto found himself on Katniss's bed with his clothes completely removed, same with Katniss. The difference now was that Katniss's virgin pussy was directly on his mouth as she rode him for all he was worth.

The girl was playing with her breasts, giving moans as she did so. Her eyes then gazed down at Naruto's erection and she licked her lips a bit before leaning down and licking it like a lollipop, forming the 69 position.

As Naruto sucked, licked and fingered her pussy; Katniss sucked, licked and tried to throat his dick. She also started to massage his balls, sometimes even licking them. The two were really enjoying each others body.

Naruto then was surprised when Katniss got up and positioned herself above his dick, her eyes filled with hunger.

"Enough foreplay, I want it now," Katniss stated. Naruto looked concerned as she started to lower herself onto his dick, stretching her virgin walls. The blond closed his eyes, as he heard Katniss give a moan of pleasure and pain.

A few moments later it was silence and Naruto opened his eye to see Katniss was catching her breath. He just sat there, silently enjoying the tightness and warmth that was Katniss Everdeen.

The girl leaned down, connecting her lips with his and started to gyrate her hips. Once Naruto felt she was comfortable of moving on her own, he started to move too, bucking his hips upward, spearing the girl's pussy.

Katniss gave soft one breath moans as Naruto punched her with his dick, the pain now gone only pleasure. Naruto then flipped them so he was on top. Seeing the look in her eyes, Naruto gave her what she wanted, no longer feeling guilty or bad.

He plunged into her mercilessly, giving his own groans of pleasure as he beat her pussy up. Katniss's moans were getting louder as he went harder. So he had to kiss her while he fucked the hell out of her.

Naruto bucked his hips wildly, as he bit on her neck. That must have been one of her pleasure spots because next thing she knew her vision went black and her mind went black.

Naruto felt her come and inwardly patted his back on a job well done. He continued to smash her even though she just had her first orgasm. And because he didn't stop, Katniss felt even more pleasure.

Then Naruto hit that one real spot.

"OH!" She cried out. "A~gain!" Katniss pleaded. Naruto gave one just stroke, hitting her G-spot. "A~H! More! More!"

Naruto did not hesistate to do just that. He continued to give long hard strokes to her, whispering into her ear about how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. This was only brining the girl closer to the brink of her second orgasm.

This time, when she did climax, it was with Naruto. He released his pent up lust into her as she released as well. The two bodies shook before, Naruto pulled out and fell to her side.

**Lemon end**

Katniss turned around and snuggled into Naruto's chest as he pulled the covers up. The girl actually wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso, her face laying in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Naruto," she breathed. Naruto smiled, happy he found his love at last. All the beatings, the starvation, the scoldings, the loneliness, the madness, the anger, the sadness…after all of that, he had finally found the one girl he truly loved.

"I love you too, Katnip," Naruto teased tiredly. Naruto glanced down at her to see she was already sleeping, glowing as she did so. Naruto kissed her head before he closed his eyes as well, dreaming happy dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Katniss woke up alone, much to her ire. But she quickly noticed the note on the pillow beside her and read it. Naruto had gone for some hunting, and wanted her to join him when she woke up.

With an excited smile, Katniss hopped out of bed till she stopped. The sore feeling of her lower parts were gone. They woke her up a bit during the night but she just went back to sleep. Now they were gone, though she wondered why.

It didn't matter, the pain was gone and wouldn't hinder her, so she didn't care how it happened.

Going into her bathroom she took a quick shower, then got dressed. Grabbing her bow and quiver on the rack by her door, she left her room and went down stairs. Grabbing a loaf of bread and a bottle of juice she made her way out side and noticed Prim's stupid cat which hissed at her.

The girl just looked at it taking a sip of her juice before speaking, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood not to cook you," was all she said before walking off.

Katniss looked around and was very surprised to find there was no mess or hint of last nights party. It was if it never even happened, but she knew it did, because if the party didn't happen, then her first time with Naruto never happened either.

That thought annoyed her. However she kept calm, and figured the people of district 12 cleaned up after themselves. With a shrug she headed towards the outskirts of the district. She crossed the deactivated electrical fence and began her search for Naruto.

A few miles in, she had no luck till she felt a strong gust of wind pass her by.

_Katniss_

Her head turned around as she heard her name being whispered. It sounded like Naruto's voice, was it being carried by the wind? Another gust of wind blew,

_Katniss_

"Naruto?" She called out but no answer. Katniss patiently waited for the third gust and followed it in the direction it came from. She jogged at a set pace till being forced to stop at the hill cliff.

Down below was the very person she was looking for. He was shirtless, only wearing black pants, but no shoes either. He looked as if he was practicing hand to hand combat routine's.

Katniss just sat and watched, finally having the opportunity to watch Naruto train. It was a few hours later before another strong gust of wind blew and promptly topple over the cliff.

Before she could even get a scream of fear out, she was immediately in Naruto's strong pair of arms. He landed on the cliff wall and pushed himself off to land on the ground.

"You okay?" Naruto spoke, setting Katniss on her feet. The girl just gave a nod though she looked confused, looking from where she fell and the height then back towards Naruto.

"How did you do that?" She demanded. Naruto didn't answer her as she then noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and it was about 60 degrees right now. Wasn't he freezing? "Aren't you freezing?" She voiced.

Naruto shook his head, taking a step back from her. "I'm not. My body can stand almost all kinds of temperatures, so I'm fine. Now, I'm glad you came Katniss," Naruto told her as he gained a serious look on his face.

"What's the matter?" She asked a bit worried. Naruto shook his head slowly as he ran his hand through his golden locks.

"Katniss, I trust you," Naruto stated causing her to smile a bit at that. "I trust you enough to tell you my story, my _real_ story," The blond empathized. Katniss focused on him as he gazed into her steel grey eyes.

"It's time you knew the _truth_ about Naruto Uzumaki,"

* * *

**And I have finished this story. Amazingly, this is my first story I have finished and I am quite proud of.**

**The idea of writing this story came to me when I watched the Hunger games again before going to see Catching fire, which was so awesome I plan on seeing it a second time.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this first book, because the second one will be released soon once I have gotten the information I need to make the first chapter.**

**With that, I bid you goodbye.**


	8. Announcement of Sequel

**This is an announcement for the Release of the Sequel to this story, Remember who the enemy is.**

**Still Naruto/Katniss pairing, may change to small Harem of Naruto/Katniss/Johanna…MAYBE, with that leaning towards no.**

**Strong chakra using Katniss**

**Recovering God Naruto**

**Lemons from time to time**

**Complete badassery…not sure that's a word.**

**Check it out!**


End file.
